<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Little Fool by fluffsies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043715">My Little Fool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffsies/pseuds/fluffsies'>fluffsies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luigi and King Boo are Boyfriends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, King Boo is permanently grumpy, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, and eventually peach and king boo become besties, i love Helen Gravely and im redeeming her, king boo loves his boos so much, luigi is friends with bowser, mario loves his brother and wants to support him, most of the boos use they/them pronouns, peach is a little too supportive, some human King Boo but he changes back, the complete opposite of a slow burn, they've been wanting each other from the start honestly, weird boo dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffsies/pseuds/fluffsies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Luigi and King Boo have to face the reality of what they are to each other and what they mean to each other.<br/>Could a relationship between them even work? How will Luigi's friends and loved ones react to him dating his psychotic nemesis? Will King Boo be able to stop his villainous ways for this relationship? What happens when emotions become too much to handle?<br/>Starts off with smut, then gets super fluffy and sweet as they grow closer, working on making the relationship healthy, then possibly.... angst? Mama Mia!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King Boo &amp; Luigi, King Boo/Luigi, Koopa | Bowser &amp; Luigi (Nintendo), Luigi &amp; Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luigi and King Boo are Boyfriends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Enough is Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh dear, it's been a heck of a year right? hehe<br/>I'm sorry if this comes out of nowhere, gonna be posting the fics I've been working on over this year, which are multi fandom, and yes this one is totally random, I am so sorry &lt;:(<br/>((As for my previous fics, I may get back to them in the future but... I can't promise anything, I write for fun and I've kind of moved on!))</p><p>Anyway!<br/>This one's gonna be a big one! I just love how creepy and possessive King Boo is to Luigi in the games, you can't tell me there isn't something else besides just wanting to scare him! And even Luigi has to admit, King Boo's been a real big part in his life and his growth in bravery. So here's them going at each other like hungry dogs then becoming dorky boyfriends :)<br/>Side note, there are parts where King Boo turns himself into a human, but not for long. I do give a description of what I imagine him to look like (he's chubby) but you're free to imagine him however you will! (the human form is mostly to set up spin off fics I have planned,,,) Mostly, it's Luigi huggin' and kissin' on his regular boo form :D<br/>(this is not beta'd or anything so I'm super sorry for any errors, I wrote this in the notes of my phone in my free time hehe, polite comments are always appreciated)<br/>I hope you guys enjoy this, hehe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn’t entirely sure how it happened. Maybe it was that pathetic Hellen Gravely that made him realize what he hadn’t before. The woman was madly in love with him, to an obsessive point, and he found himself not caring in the slightest. And yet, now that this debacle was over with, he found himself wondering why that was the case.</p>
<p>He had every reason to reciprocate - she wasn’t unattractive. Well, besides her true form. And though she did fail him, she exhausted all of her resources for him, along with freeing him in the first place. So, why didn’t he care? Why couldn’t he love her?</p>
<p>Love. When he thought of that word, a flash of green went through his mind, and it was immediately followed by pure rage and hatred. That little green pest outdid him, the King of Boos, not once, no longer twice, but now an entire third time. It was maddening, sickening... exhilarating. Why did he equate green and love in the same thought...</p>
<p>He couldn’t love his nemesis. His “nemesis”... that’s what Luigi was at this point. He was the Bowser to Luigi’s Mario. Why was he proud to say that? Just thinking of the fact that a foolish, pathetic little man such as that has been able to vanquish him so many times lit a fire within his round body. That sniveling, scared, pitiful... determined, humble, enduring little man. Why... why was that image of Luigi’s face burned into his mind. At the cusp of being captured, this time... this time it was different.</p>
<p>He sucked him up by the tongue, reeled him in close, so close, to caress the small man in his hot breath. He sneered down at the shivering plumber, and in absolute fear, Luigi had... turned away from him, squeezed his eyes shut and shied away. And that set him off. He bucked, thrashed, snarled to get free - and at the very end, when that dreaded vacuum gave one last pull, Luigi turned back to him and locked his ocean eyes with his glowing ones...</p>
<p>It was the face of pure determination, it was the face of braveness overcoming fear... it was the face of a hero. And he felt himself give in.</p>
<p>“Y-your highness...?”</p>
<p>Snapping his eyes open abruptly, the King panted hard. He wasn’t scared, just surprised, jolted from his thoughts. He turned, slowly, to the timid little voice at the front of the room, “...yes?”<br/>
The little boo, face flushed and nervous, couldn’t quite look their leader in the eyes, “u-um... w-we finished the left wing, sir...”</p>
<p>Blinking his eyes, he cleared his mind and focused really on what he had just been told. “Ah... g-good - good! Great, excellent work!” he exclaimed, floating up and waving his nubs - he realized he must have been giving off a nasty energy in the room and sought to dispel it. The little boo perked you immediately, giggling, “do you - do you want to come see?”</p>
<p>“I will, little one - give me a minute,” he sighed and waved at the boo, who seemed to hesitate for a moment before exiting through the wall.</p>
<p>Ah, he forgot where he was entirely.</p>
<p>After being captured a third time, the foolish old man opted to trap him within a glass container this time, rather than a portrait. He should have been thankful, really, as the container allowed him more movement and space - yet the constant staring and ogling from Hellen Gravely was unappreciated and unwanted. Nevertheless, after about a month in captivity, the old fool ran a test that went horribly wrong - or in his favor, right - and that gooey green wannabe ended up smashing his container to bits. He escaped immediately - no monologue or bragging - with a very distraught E. Gadd and Hellen Gravely yelling after him. He was able to float his way back to the outskirts of Boo Woods and reunited with some straggler boos that had been mucking about. He smiled fondly at the memory of them crowding him in a group hug, crying and whining with relief.</p>
<p>After that, it was a hard call to make. Without his gem, he had no powers other than a regular boo had. He knew how to get another one, but it would take some time. In the meantime, he opted to gather as many of his subjects as there were in the area to construct a new complex. With their combined energies, it would only take a short time to erect an entirely new mansion, one of their own, at least to serve as a base of operation until he could figure out his new plans.</p>
<p>Get a new gem for the crown. Free the 16 boos still in containers. Reclaim Boo Woods. And then... he didn’t know what to do then. His go to thought was to create a plan to capture Mario once again, thus luring Luigi and... take over the world? It was the same plan as always.</p>
<p>Shaking himself, he floated forward and phased through the door. He floated through the hallways, still in the process of being decorated, greeting boos left and right, making his way to the newly finished wing. When he got there, he celebrated the new structure with the worker boos, snuggling them and praising their hard work. Though his mind continued to wander, as he himself continued to wander the building in progress.</p>
<p>What would his plan be? What did he... what did he really want? He wanted... to get Luigi. He wanted Luigi.</p>
<p>What did “getting him” imply? He assumed it was to put him in a painting, but why did that thought feel... incomplete? Why did he want more?<br/>
Sighing, he flipped himself and floated upside down, staring blankly. What did he want...?</p>
<p>All he knew for certain, was that he wanted Luigi...</p>
<p>Another 2 months had gone by.</p>
<p>Their new mansion was finished, large and grand as always, and he found a new gem, using the boos combined energies to enchant it, along with some assistance from the Koopa Kingdom - he and Kamek had a mutual understanding and friendship. Using his regained magical abilities, he pinpointed E. Gadd’s lair, and in the dead of night, opened a rift for them to escape into. All 16 found their way back to him, and they informed him that E. Gadd was thankfully asleep at their time of escape.</p>
<p>His new mansion was at the cusp of Boo Woods, once his domain and kingdom. Yet now, at the heart of the woods, was a plain mansion, large yet boring-looking, owned by a certain nemesis of his. He was sure the old man had informed Luigi of his escape long ago, but nothing ever came of it. Perhaps they just reasoned to put their guard up and be ready.</p>
<p>Sinking down into his large plush bed, King Boo grumbled. To take back Boo Woods would mean to reclaim the mansion from Luigi - was he ready to do that? It had only been 2 months since the incident at the Last Resort Hotel - had he regained enough strength to fight again so soon? What even was his plan if he had decided to?</p>
<p>Turning over, barely displacing the sheets, he reasoned with himself: why bother with luring Luigi in with Mario when he could go straight to Luigi? Rush at him while he’s at home with his guard down, and he would finally have him. But... where was the fun in that? Was that what this was all for? The thrill of the chase and the fight? His head was pounding, and the flashes of green made him dizzy.<br/>
He couldn’t take this any longer - he didn’t have a plan, but he knew what he had to do, if only to make this terrible suffering stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luigi hummed a little tune to himself as he fished the popcorn bag out of the microwave. It had been about 3 months since their, uh, “vacation” at the Last Resort Hotel, and he finally achieved peace again. He was safe, cozy, and warm in his lovely mansion - nothing scary in here. Well, not anymore, that is.</p>
<p>A while back, E. Gadd gave him a frantic call that King Boo had escaped his containment yet again - he should have known not to trust the old man with handling him a third time - but Luigi, for once in his life, wasn’t worried. King Boo was probably weak, and he often took a year or two between attacks to plan and strategize. He beat him three times now - if King Boo was scheming again, by that time, Luigi would be ready again. E. Gadd did, however, send him his own new and improved version of the Poltergust just in case, for which he was thankful.</p>
<p>He made his way to the sitting room of choice for the evening, found his place on the huge couch and flicked on the TV, putting on a nice, non-thrilling romcom. He settled in, curling a weighted blanket around himself, bowl in lap, and took a big sigh. Wait - was he forgetting something? Oh, that’s right!</p>
<p>Sticking his fingers in his mouth, he let out a loud, high whistle, and within a few seconds, Polterpup jumped through the wall and pranced about. It was easy, letting out a ghost dog - you didn’t have to open the front door to let him back in or out.</p>
<p>Luigi giggled as the pooch played, keeping the bowl high out of the clumsy mutt’s reach. Soon, the dog got the message and settled down, curling on the other side of the couch and taking his nap. Luigi pat his head and settled back down himself. Luigi’s eyes soon glazed over while staring at the TV, mind wandering elsewhere from the cheesy movie.</p>
<p>How did Mario do it all the time? Having a nemesis, having to be the hero, having to save the ones you love from the ones that hate you. It was exhausting! And nerve wracking - at the end of the day, he had to admit he would rather take on Bowser than the boos again. Between being burnt to a crisp versus a heart attack, or the threat of being trapped in a painting for all eternity, the burn option began looking better and better. But then again... it didn’t matter. The whole reason he did any of it... was for his family. He would overcome his fear, overcome the threat of death, all to save Mario, or Peach, or the toads, or E. Gadd - it didn’t matter, because that’s what being a hero is all about!</p>
<p>Luigi sighed again, running his hands through his hair. He was in his favorite green striped pajamas and socks, his hat left lying on his bed in the main bedroom, a ways away from the room he was in. He snuggled in tighter on himself and ate some popcorn. Initially, it was difficult getting used to living alone in a large, empty house, trying to get over his fear of any lingering ghosts, but after a few years, Luigi learned he was truly safe.</p>
<p>He hadn’t heard from Mario or Peach in a while, but that usually meant everything was okay. He had the usual toad visitor every now and again sent to check on him, but overall, it had been pretty quiet. Since he took residence in Boo Woods, only straggler boos wandered every now and again, but the path to the mansion was relatively non-hostile. Bowser wasn’t up to anything, no villain tried taking over the world, and he knew he wouldn’t be getting any other suspicious invitations or dealing with ghosts for at least a good year...</p>
<p>Right...?</p>
<p>So why then, did his TV suddenly start glitching out? Luigi sat upright a bit, firstly annoyed. He fiddled with the remote a bit, and after that seemed to fix it, settled back down. He was back on the alert in a second, however, as the lights in the room began to flicker. Only when Polterpup jolted awake, looking around frantically, did he shrink down in fear, whimpering.</p>
<p>“H... hello?” he whimpered out, hopefully to no one in particular.</p>
<p>The TV dissolved into static, and the lights flickered aggressively. Polterpup, to Luigi’s shock and utter discomfort, started growling, directed at the ceiling. Not good. Not good at all - Pup was a butterball, couldn’t hurt a fly. To have him upset this way, something HAD to be seriously wrong. Luigi steeled himself and slowly, shakily, pushed the blanket aside and got to his feet, eyes dead locked on the same spot Pup was growling at. He shuffled over to the coffee table, slipped on a pair of blooper slippers, and headed back to Polterpup, petting his head.</p>
<p>“Good doggie, it’s okay... I think,” Luigi murmured out, anxiously looking about the room.</p>
<p>Pup let out a startled yelp, and before Luigi could blink, the dog was, seemingly against his will, pulled through the wall by a force he could not see. Luigi yelled, falling backwards - he was alone now, Pup was just dognapped by something, and he was left alone. He shook harder, hugging his arms over his chest as he shakily stood back up.</p>
<p>In a low groan, echoing through the huge mansion, through the long hallways and vibrating through the rooms, all movement and excitement died out abruptly, and Luigi screamed. The TV turned black, the lights turned off... it was silent and dark and cold. Luigi shut his eyes and cowered, his thick bottom lip quivering.</p>
<p>“H... h-hello?”</p>
<p>He didn’t get a verbal response, yet the rush of power and energy surged through him like a gust of wind, and he knew then... he wasn’t as alone as he thought.<br/>
It was the undeniable electric charge of a ghost, the kind that made his mouth sour and his muscles weak.</p>
<p>Every and all sense and nerve in his body told him one thing - move. The Poltergust was in the main bedroom, halfway across the mansion. Polterpup was strong and resilient, he’d be fine - just move.</p>
<p>Move.</p>
<p>“Little fool...”</p>
<p>Now.</p>
<p>Luigi bolted through the door, which swung and slammed against the wall behind him. He heard that voice - no denying who it was. His slippers tumbled off in his panic, and the mansions groans sang out louder and louder as he ran, closer and closer behind his heels. The entire mansion was dissolved in darkness, and in that moment, he was thankful he had spent the time to memorize its labyrinth of hallways and doors. He didn’t have time to be proud of himself though - he needed his Poltergust, or even a flashlight at least.</p>
<p>His footsteps pounded against the floor like thunder, yet when the carpet ended and hardwood floor began, he slipped on his own socks. He couldn’t hear beyond the ringing in his head, but he could’ve sworn he heard that same voice chuckling at his misfortune. Whimpering, he shakily held himself off the floor on his hands - he scraped an elbow and bit his tongue from the fall. Besides the tears he felt welling up in his eyes, he pushed himself off the floor and kept running, albeit more carefully this time.</p>
<p>This was supposed to be his home, his safe, happy place, and he was being tormented and hurt.</p>
<p>Finally rounding the corner of the hall he needed to be in, he swung himself into his bedroom through the doorframe - and gasped, falling back onto his behind on the floor.</p>
<p>His Poltergust and his hat... were floating. Six feet off of the ground. Above his bed. The moonlight seeping in through the balcony doors bathed the scene in an eerie light.</p>
<p>Hyperventilating, he scrambled backwards, pushing himself back across the floor with his feet, only for his back to collide with the door, slamming shut. He pressed himself to the wood as hard as he was physically allowed, trying to meld with it.</p>
<p>Finally, after a tense moment, none other than King Boo materialized, Poltergust and green hat in each hand. Luigi panted hard - the boo didn’t giggle his guttural giggle at him, didn’t even have his sinister grin plastered on that he usually did - he was sneering, a look of pure, hot rage, teeth bared and eyes narrow.</p>
<p>“Luigi...” he seethed coldly.</p>
<p>Luigi could see his glowing, purple eyes roam across his cowering body, in a manner he could only call hungrily. He whimpered, and turned his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut.</p>
<p>“Oh not again, you little - LOOK AT ME!” King Boo roared abruptly, shaking the room with a powerful wave.</p>
<p>Luigi screamed, turning back to the large boo and opening his eyes, tears now streaming down freely after being held back. His brow was creased high - he was scared. He was alone, weak, tired, unarmed, and vulnerable. And King Boo looked as strong as ever. The boo panted after his outburst, eyes flicking over Luigi’s body again, feverishly this time. He brought the Poltergust up, waving it lightly before him.</p>
<p>“...is this what you were after?” he cooed softly, too softly for his voice.</p>
<p>Luigi sobbed.</p>
<p>In one swift motion, King Boo curled his giant blue tongue around the device and pulled it into his mouth, flexed his jaw, and crushed it between his long canines. The pieces fell to the floor in a shower of little clinks and clacks, and Luigi felt as if they mirrored his hope at that moment. Shattered. He hiccupped, now feeling utterly helpless.</p>
<p>“I should have done that... from the beginning,” King Boo almost moaned in satisfaction, a wicked chuckle bubbling up, devolving into a cackling fit. Panting, he looked down at the little plumber, sniffling, lashes wet with tears. He saw his lips mouth something below his mustache, and moved in close, cornering him. His tongue flopped out in excitement.</p>
<p>“What was that...?” he giggled, panting a breath to wash over the plumber.</p>
<p>“Wh-why are you back so s-soon?” Luigi whimpered out.</p>
<p>King Boo giggled breathily, eyes joyful and face flushing pink, “I just can’t stay away from you!” His brow furrowed and his grin soured, now snarling, “I can’t get enough of you, you little pain-in-my-ass!”</p>
<p>Luigi was scared, more than usual. King Boo was acting... unhinged. Not only was this entirely unlike him, to show up without a plan or a scheme involved, but... his eyes were wild and uncoordinated. Maybe he snapped, and this was his “raw King Boo gusto” way of finally assuring his revenge...</p>
<p>“W-why...” he heard Luigi’s voice whimper out quietly.</p>
<p>“‘Why’?” King Boo murmured, a chuckle bubbling up again, “‘why’?!”</p>
<p>“Why... w-why are you s-so obsessed with me?!” Luigi screamed suddenly, standing up and taking a bold step forward.</p>
<p>This served to actually surprise the boo as he floated back a few inches - he took in the sight. Luigi, eyes angry and desperate, full of free-flowing tears, yet still enraged, face flushed and lips puffy, one hand holding his bleeding elbow, knees shaking ever so slightly. He looked absolutely frustrated.</p>
<p>“Obsessed with you...?” King Boo seethed, anger of his own flaring back up. He moved back in, closer this time, forcing Luigi’s back to again press against the door. “I wouldn’t have to be obsessed with you if you wouldn’t constantly ruin my plans and suck up my innocent boos!”</p>
<p>“I-I wouldn’t have to i-if you wouldn’t have taken my brother!” Luigi fired back.</p>
<p>“He came here first!” King Boo yelled, floating higher to loom over Luigi, who was puffing his chest out.</p>
<p>“Because you invited him!” Luigi screamed, yet his face, and shoulders, fell immediately afterwards. His eyes went wide while he watched King Boo’s eyes narrow, grin widen and wicked.</p>
<p>“...did I?” King Boo asked, low and deep.</p>
<p>“You... you invited... m-me,” Luigi’s eyes fell to the floor in disbelief, recalling the original contest letter that started this all was addressed... to him. He looked up in horror, “... you ARE obsessed with me,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>It was King Boo’s turn to widen his eyes in realization, floating back a few feet - the reality of the mind game he’d just won sinking in.</p>
<p>He... he was... was he…?</p>
<p>Stiffly, slowly, his eyes flicked down to the green hat in his hand.</p>
<p>Green...</p>
<p>He looked up at Luigi, now staring at him uncertainly, confused and frightened. He floated back slowly, panting hard, looking back between the plumber and the hat, “I’m... I-I...”</p>
<p>“W... w-what do you want...?” Luigi asked quietly, shakily, taking a hesitant foot forward.</p>
<p>King Boo looked up suddenly, locking purple eyes with blue ones, and in a small, quiet voice, whispered “... I don’t know.”</p>
<p>In a burst of energy, King Boo rushed out, through the closed door of the balcony, out into the night air, clutching the green hat hard in his grip.</p>
<p>At once, Luigi felt himself run to the balcony after him and grasp the railing. The boo had masked himself invisible, but Luigi could see the line of dead trees dispersing with his presence moving through them, until he moved too far to see. Luigi panted, sinking to his knees, a new wave of hot tears falling down his cheeks in confusion, frustration, fear, and stress. Polterpup came bolting back happily, but the dog whined at the sight of his master on the ground, nudging his nose under Luigi’s arm. Luigi hugged Pup tight, sobbing and whining into his body.</p>
<p>If he didn’t know any better, when King Boo said his final whisper, he’d say the ghost King sounded... afraid.</p>
<p>What just happened...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck - fuck, fuck, fuck!”</p>
<p>He seethed as he flew, clutching the green hat against his body. What... what happened? He choked... he guessed that’s what he deserved for going in without a solid plan. Fuck - he forgot to bring a portrait frame! Did he forget...? Or did he choose not to? Was he just going to grab Luigi and haul him back? Fuck, it was actually going well up until...</p>
<p>No. Fuck, no. He couldn’t do this.</p>
<p>Seeing the mansion in the distance, he zeroed in in its location, and warped there quicker with his crown. Dazed, he shook himself and entered through the wall, phasing though the quickest path to his bedroom. He saw his cute little subjects’ poor faces full of concern and confusion. He couldn’t bring himself to face them, not now...</p>
<p>Finally, within the confines of his bedroom, he sealed the walls with a spell, and casted his energy to the rest of the mansion, making his mood very clear: don’t disturb me.</p>
<p>That should do it. That should...</p>
<p>He released his float and sunk down into his bed heavily, rolling slightly from side to side, groaning.</p>
<p>He knew. That little bastard figured out what he had been avoiding these past few months - few years even: the realization that...</p>
<p>That he liked Luigi. That he missed Luigi. That he wanted Luigi. Only Luigi...</p>
<p>Why did he like him?</p>
<p>He remembered it well: way back, in the old days, when he owned several haunted mansions. His boos would come back battered and bruised, and he was always furious. They were stationed in the Mushroom Kingdom to spy, and they told him of the great hero that defeated even the infamous Bowser - who even he had to admit was the stronger villain. Naturally, he had to find out more about this ruffian who bullied his boos.</p>
<p>The man in question wasn’t much to look at: rather small, portly, goofy, bright red. Immediately, though, King Boo could see the power in his gaze, the confidence in his step, the precision in his jumps. What was his weakness? He was a consort for the princess, but kidnapping her to get to him would be too tricky. And that’s when he learned of the hero’s dear baby brother, a dear close relative for him to exploit to lure Mario in, to capture the Mushroom Kingdom’s greatest hero and brag about it.</p>
<p>The first time he gazed upon Luigi, he immediately thought: cute...</p>
<p>Cute little mustache, not like Mario’s greasy one; soft, caring eyes, not like Mario’s hardened ones; weak knees and awkward gait - not like Mario at all. He was a lot taller, jumped a lot higher, looked a lot younger. And at the sight of a single boo - a regular, ordinary boo - he cowered in fear.</p>
<p>And he thought how pleasing it would be to see tears fall from those big blue eyes, a scared flush on that lean face, his knees giving out, his lip quivering as he begged the King for mercy, harvesting and feeding off of that delicious fear.</p>
<p>What a delightful little game this would be, he thought - he’d have Mario in a painting, and a new plaything.</p>
<p>But he never anticipated how... how much more his little plaything turned out to be.</p>
<p>Weakness.</p>
<p>It was weakness, an attachment to an enemy, a show of emotion.</p>
<p>What... did he want?</p>
<p>“Y-y-your Highness!!” the desperate cries of a watchman boo outside his bedroom door, “King Boo - please!! I- i-it’s -!”</p>
<p>“What -?” he floated up, off his bed.</p>
<p>“I-it’s Luigi!”</p>
<p>He immediately cancelled his spell around the room and willed the boo in through the wall, seeing the desperation on the little one’s face. He scowled, “what do you mean?!”</p>
<p>The little boo whimpered, “he - he’s heading straight for the mansion, sire! Wh-what do we -!”</p>
<p>“Boss!!” another boo phased into the room, a giant smile plastered on their face, “Luigi’s here! He’s walkin’ right up to the mansion! All he’s got is a flashlight - no vacuum! Don’t even got his hat, just his PJ’s!! We can get him right now, easily!”</p>
<p>King Boo’s eyes went wide.</p>
<p>“Hide.”</p>
<p>Both boos paused, swapping looks with each other, “...King Boo?”</p>
<p>“B-but sire, we can put him in a painting right now, easily -!”</p>
<p>“I said hide - NOW! ALL OF YOU!!” King Boo roared viciously, shoving his voice through the walls to reverberate to anyone within the mansion walls.</p>
<p>The two boos whimpered in fear, grabbing onto one another and scrambling out of the room. Panting, King Boo felt immediate regret - he didn’t want to scare his boos. They were the only beings in the world he actually didn’t want to scare. He didn’t want them to fear him, he wanted them to love him, just like he wanted Luigi to... love him...?</p>
<p>Luigi entered the mansion, he felt it, felt the front door creak open slowly.</p>
<p>He looked back to the little green hat sitting on his bed and phased his body invisible.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A confrontation, a real-talk, a fuck, and a facing of reality.<br/>Human King Boo is introduced but as I said before, he switches back to his boo-ey self shortly after.<br/>(Smut ahead, be warned!!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello...?” Luigi called out into the entrance.</p>
<p>He had Polterpup - who was currently circling the mansion and sniffing - lead him here, using King Boo’s scent from the Poltergust pieces. After that incident, he just... didn’t feel right. Why did King Boo rush off like that? He had Luigi in the palm of his hand and didn’t go for it. Why...? He had to find out, it was too strange not to.</p>
<p>He grabbed a thick coat to go over his pajamas, some thick soled slippers, and his flashlight, and trusted the ghost dog to lead him to the answer.</p>
<p>Luigi, cautiously, entered the mansion, and pushed the door closed behind him. How long had this been here? He’d explored Boo Woods every now and then, looking for good picnic spots, but he’d never seen any other building. Did King Boo build this in just a few months...?</p>
<p>Suddenly, he was almost smacked in the face by a burst of crackling energy, the atmosphere changing to one of heavy, oppressive negativity that twisted in his gut. Every instinct told him to leave, and the mansion screamed one thing back at him: get out.</p>
<p>Get out, get out, get out.</p>
<p>Turning on his flashlight, he walked forward, towards the stairs.</p>
<p>He made his way quietly through the halls, stopping every now and then to peer within a door, but never entering. King Boo wouldn’t be in an ordinary room - he had to find the master suite. The dusty walls and horrid décor made him sure this was the right mansion – seriously, if they just built it, why was it already dirty in here? Since their first battle, Luigi always thought the king lacked any taste for decorating…</p>
<p>He found himself primed with fear from the waves of energy threading through him, yet the jump scares never came. The ghosts popping from thin air never came. He knew there were ghosts in the mansion with him, he could feel them all over, but none of them came forward to scare him. What was stopping them...?</p>
<p>Was King Boo truly not ready for him yet? It was so early after their last encounter, but he built an entire mansion already. If he wasn’t ready, why did he come and confront him? It was all too strange, and Luigi was too soft-hearted for his own good. What if this WAS his plan, to lure Luigi in himself? Maybe, he thought, just maybe the boo wouldn’t immediately capture him…</p>
<p>He felt he had finally made it to where he needed to be, because the energy and fear had become overwhelming to the point of tears pricking his eyes. He stopped in front of a large, intricate door, and another message was passed onto him through the energy wave: don’t come in.</p>
<p>Don’t come in, don’t come in, don’t come in.</p>
<p>Luigi, shakily but surely, grabbed the doorknob and entered.</p>
<p>Immediately, his eyes landed on his hat, sitting on a gigantic, luxurious bed in the center of the room. Looking around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The room was dark, and the moonlight seeping in from the tall windows didn’t do much to help. He padded forward into the room, thick carpet cushioning his steps. He stopped at the edge of the bed and made an unsure noise in his throat - the hat was too far on the bed to reach, he’d have to climb on to grab it. As obvious as a trap this could be, Luigi knew it wasn’t – the aura within the room still screamed at him to leave.</p>
<p>He kicked off his slippers and, slowly, crept forward onto the bed. He sighed a bit - the bed did not creak even the slightest, and the softer than soft mattress and comforter seemed to want to swallow his body as he crawled. Why did a ghost need such a soft bed anyway? And silk covers? He was a King after all...</p>
<p>Luigi’s hand slipped on the silk, and he suffered the most comfortably soft face plant ever - he couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled out of him.</p>
<p>His blood ran cold as a voice groaned behind him. He scrambled forward, grabbing his hat, and pushed his back against the headboard, hat clung to his chest. His eyes searched frantically around the room, when a pair of glowing, purple eyes stared at him from the foot of the bed.</p>
<p>“... why’d you come here,” King Boo sounded miserable, pained even, “to torture me...?”</p>
<p>“T-t-torture you?” Luigi stuttered, confused.</p>
<p>“Mmm, you just couldn’t stay away, could you?” the King floated up, materializing himself, with an aggravated expression, “so terribly sorry, my dear enemy, but I’ll need you to exit my home now, I’m very busy- “</p>
<p>“W-wait!” Luigi shuffled forward on his knees, “n-n-not until I get answers!”</p>
<p>King Boo picked up on the nervous edge of his voice. He was in the boos den and he was terrified. King Boo narrowed his eyes dangerously, “what makes you think I answer to you, fool?”</p>
<p>Steeling himself and his eyes, Luigi ignored him, “wh-why did you come find me, a-and then leave?” he sat up, accusing, “what are y-you planning? What do you want...?”</p>
<p>Growling and turning away, King Boo turned himself invisible.</p>
<p>“No you don’t!” Luigi clicked his flashlight on and shined the boo visible again. King Boo shielded his eyes, then shot forward, snarling, teeth bared and tongue out.</p>
<p>He backed Luigi back up to the headboard, and the plumber whined in fear, face to face with a set of dangerous teeth.</p>
<p>“What makes you think I won’t just trap you in a painting now, right here, forever?!” King Boo threatened, deep and dark, “better yet, I should just tear your limbs off and eat your soul, then be done with this farce once and for all! Is that what you want?!”</p>
<p>“No!” Luigi yelled, tears in his eyes as he squirmed beneath the large boo.</p>
<p>“Then get out of my house, you little worm!” King Boo shrieked.</p>
<p>There was a tense moment where neither of them moved, just panted hard and harder onto each other, breath mixing. Finally, Luigi, feeling daring, swallowed – if the boo was going to kill him, he figured he would have been dead by now. So, he said quietly, “m-m... make me.”</p>
<p>Instead of snarling, lunging forward and biting Luigi’s head off - King Boo jolted back, as if he’d been burned. His face was surprised, and he roamed his eyes over Luigi’s body - his white cheeks... were now bright red.</p>
<p>“My,” he said, like he was out of breath, “you’ve grown so much, haven’t you, my little fool...?”</p>
<p>“L-look,” Luigi said, gently but stern, “put me in a painting, eat me, kill me - I don’t care, Mario will save me no matter what, just like I save him. B-but I... I came here to get answers and that’s what I-I’ll do. This... th-this isn’t like you...”</p>
<p>Locking his eyes with Luigi’s and furrowing his brow, his sneered sourly, “... and why do you care?”</p>
<p>Luigi stilled - his face turned red now to match King Boo. He bit his lip and turned his gaze down and away.</p>
<p>He heard King Boo huff, “as I thought. Don’t expect an answer from me when you can’t even supply one yourself.”</p>
<p>After a moment, he curled his lip, and whispered venomously, “after all we’ve been through, and you can’t even hold my eyes... you coward.”</p>
<p>Luigi gasped, looking up at the boo, who chuckled at his beet red face, “you capture a man so many times, and you can’t capture his eyes? It’s just rude at this point- “</p>
<p>King Boo faltered when Luigi scrambled forward on the bed, stopping within inches of his face. His face grew impossibly hot under the now determined gaze of blue eyes, wavering, yet never leaving his own. In true boo fashion, he felt the itch to bashfully cover his face, but he’d willed himself out of that behavior decades ago - you’re a big boo now.</p>
<p>“I-if I look at you...” Luigi began, voice timid, “w-will you answer my questions?”<br/>King Boo panted hard, and for a few minutes, they stared at one another, into each other’s eyes.</p>
<p>“What do you want to know so badly then,” he breathed out. His mouth was in a frown, his teeth covered, and his tongue subdued within his maw - Luigi could have sworn he saw him inch just a bit closer. But then the boo paused, and his brow furrowed for just a moment, “...hold on- “</p>
<p>King Boo turned his body around and regarded the rest of the room, “...you little monsters - you think I wouldn’t notice?”</p>
<p>“Awe, c’mon Boss! It was just gettin’ good!” a plethora of boos appeared within the room, some bashful at being caught, covering their faces, some whining angrily.</p>
<p>“Get out - go to your rooms this instant,” King Boo snapped, and was met with a symphony of groans as the boos exited through the walls. To be sure, he returned the protection spell and sealed the room in a faint purple glow. He turned his body back to Luigi, who looked absolutely flustered, sitting back on his heels.</p>
<p>King Boo chuckled, “your questions. Go on then.”</p>
<p>“...why do you like me?”</p>
<p>King Boo sputtered, face growing hot again, and he floated a bit backward, “who - who said I like you?!”</p>
<p>“You’re obsessed with me, a-at least, I know that - s-so you must like me,” Luigi stammered, fighting against the eye contact he was determined to keep, “so... why?”</p>
<p>King Boo stared at him, regaining composure, “if I tell you, you’ll answer a question of mine in return?”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Luigi sighed.</p>
<p>King Boo’s eyes lidded, and his frown deepened as his long canine bit his bottom lip - he looked... embarrassed?</p>
<p>“... I like you because you’re... small and cute, and your fear is... enticing, and it excites me that I scare you, and I want to put you in a painting and keep you all to myself,” King Boo almost moaned out, “the more you resist me - fuck - the more I want you- “</p>
<p>Beside himself, he had floated closer and closer to Luigi, who was squirming under him, pinned against the headboard, unsure of what to do. King Boo let off of looming over him a bit to regain his breath.</p>
<p>“When we first did this I... I invited you to use you as bait for Mario, but the second time, I... used Mario as bait for you,” King Boo lowered his voice to a near hum, “then, that woman, she made me realize just how much I- “</p>
<p>He stopped himself, looking down at Luigi, who no longer squirmed, but looked to be listening - his hands were no longer gripping his hat with fear to his chest, but holding it softly on his lap.</p>
<p>King Boo shook himself, steeling his gaze, “it’s my turn.”</p>
<p>Luigi looked hesitant, but nodded.</p>
<p>“Why did you come here? No Poltergust, no regard for your own safety - you walked right into your nemesis’ home - why?”</p>
<p>Luigi felt a kind of twisting in his chest at King Boo’s tone - he sounded... wounded, with a sad glimmer of hope lurking behind.</p>
<p>King Boo... was lonely and desperate. He put on an air of superiority, always, but the boo before him, right now…</p>
<p>“I... I wanted to f-find out your plans, what you were- “</p>
<p>“Bullshit.”</p>
<p>Luigi whimpered, turning his head away, grip regaining on his hat.</p>
<p>“You came here alone, no weapon - tell me why, now,” King Boo slammed both his white nubs on either side of Luigi’s head on the headboard, earning a yelp from the plumber, and he growled, “tell me why you shy away from me and still come back for more, tell me why you bite your lip and blush so prettily when I scare you, tell me why I make your knees weak.”</p>
<p>Luigi’s lip quivered, and his knees rubbed against each other. He whined low in his throat, biting his lip just as King Boo observed. For a fraction of a second, doubt leapt forward in King Boo’s mind. Was this really happening? Was Luigi playing into it, or was he genuinely afraid…?</p>
<p>“Y-you know why...” Luigi whimpered softly.</p>
<p>Bingo.</p>
<p>“And I want to hear you say it,” King Boo purred, “your King commands you. Say it. And look me in the fucking eyes when you do.” King Boo’s massive tongue rolled out of his mouth, hot and dripping wet, and it licked a stripe up Luigi’s entire body – over his thighs, between them, across his groin, stomach, chest, and neck, conforming to his every dip and fold. Luigi keened, high and desperate.</p>
<p>“I-I - fuck - I...” Luigi whimpered, swallowing hard. Then, he brought both hands up and grabbed the boo’s face, making sure the eye contact was assertive, “... I like you too.” His voice only wavered slightly, not in fear, but anticipation.</p>
<p>“Tell me more...” King Boo breathed, wrapping his tongue around Luigi’s body - under his arms and across his chest, between his legs, around his neck. Luigi placed a hand over his mouth not to moan.</p>
<p>Was this -? Was he -? Was this really happening...? It was so fast, it made his head spin. He was just sitting down for a movie less than an hour ago, and now here he was with his immortal enemy, confessing their feelings for one another. And yet... he’s thought about it before. Of course he has - that rough voice saying his name, the obsessive desire to capture him, the looks and stares. King Boo was practically eating him alive every time they met, and that blue tongue gave him the shivers... not in a bad way.</p>
<p>“W-well,” Luigi began, bashful, “I-I would be lying if I said that our fights didn’t get me... excited.”</p>
<p>King Boo hummed, tightening his tongue around the man under him, “and what about me gets you so excited, exactly?”</p>
<p>His coat and pajamas were moist with ectoplasmic spit, and the tip of the blue tongue teased at his chin and cheek, threatening to press against his lips.</p>
<p>“Y-your v-voice, your eyes- “</p>
<p>“Funny,” King Boo murmured, grumpily, “I thought you didn’t like my eyes.”</p>
<p>“I-I do! It’s just... they’re intimidating, o-okay?” Luigi reassured, albeit nervously, “it’s just... I-I f-feel like you’re p-peering into my soul sometimes- “</p>
<p>“Maybe I am,” King Boo giggled low, “and maybe I like what I see.”</p>
<p>Luigi had to laugh - did... did King Boo just confess to liking him for who he truly was? In theory, it’s one of the sweetest things anyone’s ever told him, albeit in a creepy way. His demeanor changed at that thought, however - the nicest thing anyone’s ever said...</p>
<p>He slumped, frowning, eyes cast down - he no longer squirmed, but laid limply, dejected. King Boo noticed immediately, stilling his tongue.</p>
<p>“Have I upset you...?” his voice whispered, and it broke Luigi’s heart at how concerned it sounded.</p>
<p>He was sure of it now - King Boo... was just as lonely as he was. He had his boos, but that was all he had... just as Luigi had Mario and his friends, but no one truly for himself…</p>
<p>It reminded him of Bowser, in a way. Lonely and desperate, acting out because of repressed emotions and anger – but inside, he was hurting…</p>
<p>“No - no, o-of course not,” Luigi assured, moving to sit up, tongue leaving his body, “it’s just... I-I’ve never really... had anyone like me back before, not really-“</p>
<p>“Oh shit,” King Boo’s eyes went wide, “but - b-but you have a girlfriend, don’t you-?”</p>
<p>“Oh! N-no,” Luigi giggled, then, hesitantly, reached out to grab a white nub, “Daisy and I are just friends! We tried to make it work, but, she, um... she likes girls.”</p>
<p>Not hearing a response, Luigi looked up, and King Boo’s eyes were lidded, face flushed gently. “And you...?” again, with that small, little wounded voice full of hope.</p>
<p>Luigi felt his head spin, and he moved forward to place both hands on both cheeks of King Boo’s face, looking up and making solid eye contact. He smiled.</p>
<p>“Me? ... I like you.”</p>
<p>He finally pressed his lips to King Boo’s. It was strange at first, his lips being significantly small compared to the boo’s massive maw, but he pressed them just right - right under his thick top lip, just meeting the crease of his mouth. He felt the mouth open slightly in a gasp, and Luigi sucked on his upper lip - it was cool compared to his warmth and tasted like electricity and iron. He felt the king’s lips pucker slightly, and white nubs come forth to cover his hands, and his heart hammered furiously in his chest and ears. He felt King Boo float upward to loom over him, forcing him to bend backwards until he was pushed down to the bed, pinned against it and the boo. He backed off to breathe.</p>
<p>“Shall I, ah,” King Boo panted, “shall I make this easier for us...?”</p>
<p>Luigi looked at him curiously, and the boo rose off of him slightly. The huge crown on his head began to rise and glow, up and above. A lightning strike cracked out loudly, and after a puff of light and energy, King Boo... transformed. Into a... human? Kind of?</p>
<p>Luigi’s eyes went wide.</p>
<p>Two thick thighs now pressed against his hips, leading to a pudgy belly, and a broad chest and shoulders. Two hands now held his own, thumbs rubbing gently into his skin. But his face... was still King Boo’s face. Glowing eyes hidden by a sunken darkness, thick brow, no nose, thick lips. Wispy hair that faded into his bright white skin color was neck length, slicked back at the forehead, and bangs swooped back forward at the temple to curl over and frame his face. He was big, tall, and imposing, just like his boo form. His crown still sat atop his head as usual. He was dressed fancily, and, admittedly, a little too much considering their current position.</p>
<p>Luigi felt himself dumbfounded, at a loss for words as he stared the King up and down. After a moment, the boo’s eyes lowered with worry.</p>
<p>“Is it... not pleasing to you?” he murmured, rubbing Luigi’s hands.</p>
<p>“Oh, t-trust me,” Luigi giggled, panting, “i-it’s very pleasing.”</p>
<p>“Mm, good,” King Boo cooed, leaning forward to drape himself over Luigi. He buried his face in the crook between Luigi’s neck and shoulder, and Luigi felt lightheaded, moaning and fisting his hands in the boo’s fancy jacket.</p>
<p>“H-h-hold on,” he whimpered out, pushing gently on the man’s chest until he sat back up.</p>
<p>“Yes?” King Boo looked flustered.</p>
<p>“It’s just...” Luigi looked away for a second, in thought, then made sure to make eye contact with the boo, “you... know I-I like you just the way you are, r-right?”</p>
<p>King Boo hummed, leaning back down, “that’s good to know, darling - I just thought this would make things...” he trailed off, staring at Luigi’s neck.</p>
<p>“... e-easier?” Luigi asked.</p>
<p>“...more fun,” King Boo grasped both of Luigi’s wrists in his hands and pinned his arms above his head. The king ground his hips against Luigi’s ass as he surged back in to suck at his neck. It was too much for the little plumber’s heart, and he moaned out loud.</p>
<p>King Boo sucked on the plumber’s neck hard, scraping his sharp teeth against the skin every now and then. He gave Luigi’s wrists a tight squeeze, signaling him to keep them there, and he trailed down the length of his arms. He smoothed down over the plumber’s chest, shifting the coat open to pet across the thin layered pajama shirt. He felt Luigi jump and gasp as his thumbs caught on two hardened buds poking up, and he chuckled. He let go of Luigi’s neck with a loud pop of his lips, moving up to grip his ear between his teeth and whisper, “you shiver so good for me.”</p>
<p>He pinched both nipples through the fabric, and was met with a keening whine, chest pushing up into his hands in approval. King Boo licked a stripe from Luigi’s ear to his cheek, chuckling - he took the time to stare into the plumber’s eyes before pressing his thick lips against the others. Luigi tilted his head to the side to lock their mouths together more solidly, and King Boo giggled into the kiss as his cheeks were tickled by his mustache. When Luigi felt a tongue prodding at his lips, he whined, opening his mouth, and raising his back to press his chest against the boo.</p>
<p>King Boo angled his hips forward and down, grinding against Luigi’s growing erection. The ghost leaned back, Luigi gasping for air, and began rigorously undressing himself, undoing latches, buttons, unfurling his cravat, and taking off his jacket. Interestingly enough, as the ghostly clothes were tossed away, they vanished before they hit the floor. Luigi made a note to ask about it later on…</p>
<p>As he popped the bottom of his slacks, he saw Luigi staring at him in anticipation, quivering. He quirked a brow, “...darling, I suggest you start doing the same, unless you want your jammies in shreds on the ground.” Jumping a bit, Luigi fought to take his coat off while laying down, then struggled with the buttons down his shirt before pulling it off and tossing it aside. King Boo chuckled, sitting up to slide his pants down and off of himself, left in only his loose undershirt and boxer briefs.</p>
<p>He gripped the bottoms of Luigi’s pants and pulled them off from his feet, leaving the plumber trembling in only his underwear in his lap. King Boo’s hands came up to grip Luigi’s pudgy sides, and the man gasped at how cold his touch was. He kneaded and squeezed the warm flesh, growling, roaming downward to catch his claws on the waistband. He pulled it forward and watched it snap back as he released it, chuckling.<br/>Luigi was panting, struggling to keep his eyes open, as both hands squeezed into fists at each side of his head. He flexed his toes and swallowed hard, reaching down to finally expose himself to his nemesis, pulling his waistband down.</p>
<p>Luigi was... proportionate, a bit below average in size. King Boo couldn’t help himself, biting his lip, muttering, “so cute, my little fool-“</p>
<p>“D-don’t say that,” Luigi whined, blushing hard and bringing his hands up to cover his face.</p>
<p>“Now, don’t be embarrassed,” King Boo chuckled, rubbing one finger down Luigi’s shaft. The man squirmed, tightening his legs against the boo’s waist and gripping the sheets. King Boo hovered his fingers teasingly over the organ, not touching, but watching in amusement as Luigi bit his lip. He cackled then, as Luigi flexed his dick up to meet his fingers - and he happily took hold of it.</p>
<p>King Boo gave Luigi’s cock a few good twisting tugs, good enough to make Luigi wonder if he’s done this before - and yet, the way the boo leaned forward and enveloped his dick in his thick lips, he KNEW he’s had to have done this before. He gasped, panted, writhed under the ghost’s mouth, his wicked tongue curling around his entire shaft in a corkscrew with the constant threat of those canines peeking out at either side, framing the base of his dick. He arched up high and cried out as that impossibly long tongue squeezed around his dick, lapped against his balls, and swooped down to tease his puckered hole all in one go. He found himself swearing, pleading in his native tongue - things his and Mario’s mother would no doubt beat him with a spoon for.</p>
<p>“W-w-wait,” Luigi whimpered out, placing a hand on the boo’s head. The boo looked up, staring daggers and not moving. Slowly, agonizingly, he hollowed his cheeks and slid off with a pop, making Luigi bite his lip hard.</p>
<p>“You better have a good reason for denying me what I’ve been waiting years for,” the King growled.</p>
<p>Luigi swallowed hard, panting, “sh... show me yours.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” King Boo sat back on his heels, chuckling, “I’ll warn you - my, uh, ‘parts’ may not look the same as yours...”</p>
<p>Luigi sat up as well, eager and waiting, looking up at the King with a gentle smile.<br/>King Boo hummed, shimmying his underwear down. Luigi leaned forward and studied where the boo’s pelvis curved down into... a slit. Luigi blushed - definitely not what he expected, but no less enticing.</p>
<p>“How about you get down there and coax it out for me,” King Boo purred.</p>
<p>Luigi felt his cock twitch - here King Boo was, in an attractive human form, looming above him dominantly, asking - no, demanding - to be eaten out.</p>
<p>Luigi bent forward, placing both hands on thick thighs at either side of his head, spreading them to get a better look. Luigi spread King Boo’s lips with his thumbs, gasping slightly at the wet, blue, glowing flesh within.</p>
<p>He leaned forward and licked a stripe along the crevice, immediately feeling a shock and tingling on his tongue - the boo shuddered and groaned above him. Exploring with his tongue, Luigi did note how strange the boo felt - integral parts and folds he had been expecting were missing, yet the boos noises and reactions told him he was doing something right, at least. He dipped his tongue into a hole at the far end of the boo’s slit, and King Boo growled, grinding his hips down.</p>
<p>King Boo groaned, “that’s it - a little more, aaaand-“</p>
<p>Luigi let out a noise as something... moved against his tongue. Not a twitch or a throb, but something... slithered, poking out from the hole, almost like another tongue. Luigi opened his eyes to see that, in fact, a fleshy appendage was seeping out, spreading King Boo’s lips wider and wider around it. After a moment, Luigi leaned back, and King Boo let out a sigh. His cock had emerged fully, about the length of Luigi’s arm, thick at the base and tapered at the tip, pulsing and writhing between his legs.</p>
<p>“There we are,” King Boo chuckled breathily.</p>
<p>Breathing calmly, King Boo looked to see Luigi, brows low in concentration, hands covering his mouth, and face washed red, staring intently at his member. King Boo knew he wasn’t disinterested, though, as his cute little cock was still rock hard in his lap. He flexed his to show off, making it curl around his thigh a bit.</p>
<p>“You like what you see?” he chuckled. Luigi slowly nodded, transfixed by the new blue member.</p>
<p>“U-um...” Luigi spoke up, but trailed off, nervous.</p>
<p>“It works the same as yours, no need to be afraid, darling,” King Boo hummed, leaning forward to kiss the man’s forehead.</p>
<p>“I-I’m not,” Luigi pleaded, “it’s just...”</p>
<p>King Boo tilted the man’s chin up to capture his eyes, “just what?”</p>
<p>He saw Luigi’s throat bob in a gulp, eyes wanting to shy away. Luigi licked his lips and whispered, “I w-want to see it... on your n-normal body.”</p>
<p>“You... r-really?” King Boo stuttered.</p>
<p>“Of course – I already told you, I like you just fine as a boo,” Luigi looked deep into the boo’s glowing eyes… which narrowed with doubt.</p>
<p>“…you just want to see what a boo looks like with a dick, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Luigi giggled, then placed both hands down in front of him, arching his back and licking his lips, “or maybe a familiar form will help to remind me just whose dick I’ll be sucking.”</p>
<p>King Boo snarled, lifting himself off the sheets to float above the man. In another crackle and glow from his gemmed crown, the boo was once again in his normal form. This time, however, much to Luigi’s delight, those same lips from before were spread open around that same blue cock, hanging on the underside of the boo’s round body, between his tail and belly.</p>
<p>King Boo lowered himself so that his cock was hanging just in front of Luigi’s face. To Luigi’s interest and slight horror, the appendage started curling in on itself, inviting him forward. Luigi shuddered.</p>
<p>The plumber leaned forward and sucked the tip into his mouth, a few inches. The tip was about as thick as two fingers, but it quickly tapered thicker. He felt like he was sucking on a piece of cold metal, bitter tasting, albeit spongy and moving. Speaking of which, the cock tip started writhing against his tongue and exploring his mouth – he moaned, and the boo growled deeply above him.</p>
<p>Luigi kneeled forward more, taking in as much as he could of the massive cock, sucking hard. He felt the boo’s body jerk, then start bobbing down to thrust into his mouth. He didn’t have much experience, really, so he gagged a bit. Opening his watering eyes, he peered up to see the little tail behind King Boo wiggling frantically, almost like a dog’s. Cute… Just below that tail, however, above the back of the slit, Luigi noticed a puckered hole, flexing in time with the cock’s pulses. Cute AND interesting…</p>
<p>The churning ache in his stomach reminded him of how turned on and neglected he had been, so Luigi reached a hand down to grasp himself.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the cock ripped from his mouth, and the boo glared down at him.</p>
<p>“That’s mine. Hands off,” King Boo snarled, demanding, “keep them behind your back.”</p>
<p>Luigi whimpered, pulling his hand away shamefully and crossing his elbows behind his back. He leaned forward again, ready and waiting, this time with big, watery eyes and a pouted lip. King Boo dissolved his angered look with a chuckle, “don’t give me that – I’ll take care of you, darling.”</p>
<p>At once, his cock was back in Luigi’s throat, and this time, his massive tongue lolled out to pet between Luigi’s legs and against his stomach, licking his cock, balls, and ass all at once. The king growled at the feeling of Luigi bucking down onto his tongue, so he bucked himself down in return.<br/>Luigi moaned, lost in the motions. He felt the familiar coiling in his lower stomach warn him, and he let out a series of short whines to tell King Boo he was close. The tongue, now determined, licked harder and faster, stroking his dick, swiping over his balls, and teasing his hole. The coil shot off, and Luigi felt himself cum hard, moaning around the dick in his throat. King Boo purred as spurts painted his tongue, and he happily lapped the bitter substance up. He’s waited so long for it, and it tasted just right.</p>
<p>Just then, he snarled in surprise as Luigi brought his arms forward to wrap his hands around the length his mouth could not reach. The man pumped him, milking his ghostly cock hard and fast, and he panted, feral look in his eyes, tongue extended. His lip sneered up as he felt his release approach, and Luigi felt the cock contract.</p>
<p>Feeling daring, Luigi reached up and hooked a finger against the rim of the puckered hole – with a whining gasp, the boo was gone.</p>
<p>Luigi heard King Boo wail as an electric liquid poured into his mouth and throat. It tasted oddly like sour candy, a hint of metallic aftertaste, and he faintly found himself hoping it was okay to swallow, which he did in the heat of the moment.</p>
<p>In the aftermath, the boo panted hard, nubs limp at his sides. The cock slowly crept out of his mouth, giving his tongue and cheek a little tug of appreciation before retreating back into the boo’s wet slit. Luigi watched in fascination as the slit closed seamlessly, that a casual observer would not notice.</p>
<p>The boo released his float, collapsing to the best in exhaustion. Luigi chuckled a bit at how cute he looked, tail up high and nubs out in front of him on the bed. He crawled forward to rub the boo’s back gently. Sighing, he lifted the covers to crawl under and get comfy, close to the boo.</p>
<p>“Well,” King Boo hummed, monotone, “I’m glad we were finally able to resolve the unbearable sexual tension between us.”</p>
<p>Luigi did not reply, only looked down at his lap, hands folded together. King Boo looked over and reached a nub out to pet down Luigi’s messy hair.</p>
<p>“Is this- ah, a-are we-?” Luigi stuttered, looking from his lap to King Boo, “...what are we?”</p>
<p>King Boo remained stroking the plumber’s hair, “what exactly do you want us to be? We can be enemies that just had sex, or...” the boo’s nub fell to lay on Luigi’s hand, “we could be more than that, if you’d like.”</p>
<p>Luigi blushed and smiled genuinely, “I think I would like that...” King Boo chuckled, rolling onto his back and sighing.</p>
<p>“So, um,” Luigi started timidly, “d-do you still want to... t-trap me in a painting?”</p>
<p>“Mm, nah,” King Boo shrugged, “I wanted you, and now I have you. Plus, I can’t do this if you’re in a painting.” The boo floated forward quickly, pulling Luigi in and pinning him down, blowing raspberries on his cheeks. Luigi laughed and squealed, pushing at the boo, “okay, okay!” They both shared a laugh.</p>
<p>“A-and... my brother?” Luigi looked up at the king, worried.</p>
<p>King Boo hummed in thought, “oh, I don’t know. Is what I want to do to your brother so bad? Bowser wants to kill him, I just want to turn him into a decoration - that’s way less severe!”</p>
<p>“Bowser does not want to kill him,” Luigi eyed the boo, “he just wants Mario to leave him alone and stop ruining his plans, which Mario can’t do for the sake of the princess.”</p>
<p>“Well, you always ruin my plans and I still want you around,” King Boo lifted his brow questioning, “besides, why are you defending that fat turtle anyway?”</p>
<p>“Bowser’s my friend, and he’s got a good heart in the end - he’s not a bad guy,” Luigi sighed. He hummed when the boo settled down on his chest and belly, a heavy weight and presence that seemingly wasn’t there.</p>
<p>“And what am I?” came the low, deep hum, vibrating his skin.</p>
<p>“You’re... my nemesis,” Luigi said slowly, paused, then added, “...and my boyfriend now?”</p>
<p>King Boo chuckled, tracing his tongue over a newly formed hickey on Luigi’s neck, “is that what you wish? For us to be nemesis boyfriends?”</p>
<p>Luigi snorted, “well, if you put it like that - sure,” Luigi then pinched King Boo’s chubby cheek, “just because we’re dating doesn’t mean you get a pass for doing evil stuff, y’know, you big marshmallow.”</p>
<p>“Come now, darling - it’ll be OUR evil stuff,” King Boo giggled, propping his cheek on his nub.</p>
<p>After a light chuckle, the room filled with silence, and the two were absorbed in contemplation over what their dating actually meant.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna have to explain this to the boos,” King Boo murmured, monotone, staring at nothing.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna have to explain this to Mario,” Luigi mirrored his tone.</p>
<p>King Boo snorted, “ohoho - now THAT I want to be there for! My little ones will love making a new friend, but Mario? Learning his little brother is fucking the guy that put him in a painting three times?”</p>
<p>“Mama Mia” Luigi scratched his hair.</p>
<p>“<strong>DADDYYYYYYY!</strong>”</p>
<p>Luigi jumped at the loud, booming wail shuddering the mansion walls – but his fear and concern turned to confusion as King Boo merely sighed and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, looks like the explaining starts now,” the boo chuckled, lifting off of Luigi and the bed, “Boolossus is home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hard to Accept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boolossus is a big baby, the boos are mischievous little things, Polterpup is a good boy, and Mario is a good brother.<br/>(Here's some of the fluff I promised hehe)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy! Daddy! We missed you! Did you miss us? Did you, did you?” Boolossus boomed loudly, bouncing against the balcony floor.</p>
<p>“Yes, my little cottonball, of course I missed you,” King Boo chuckled, floating over to nuzzle Boolossus’ face. The boo was massive, twice the size of King Boo, who was already big in his own regard. And yet, getting snuggled by their smaller superior had them squealing and giggling, wagging their tail.</p>
<p>“Do you like your new balcony, dear?” King Boo asked, petting the boo’s head softly.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes! It’s big, like Boolossus!” the boo yelled, excited, but calmed themselves down as King Boo pat them again.</p>
<p>“Good. I need a favor,” King Boo cooed, “I need you to go and fetch all the boos in the mansion, tell them to come out here for a meeting – can you do that for Daddy?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes!” Boolossus squealed, bouncing back from their king. In a loud pop, the huge boo split into their separate parts – several tiny boos, tinier than normal, all Boolossus, the sum of the whole.</p>
<p>“We’w be wight back!” one of the little boos said, in a vastly higher, squeakier voice. In a storm, the boos all rushed in different directions, all into the mansion, to do as they were told.</p>
<p>Chuckling, King Boo shook his head fondly. He floated over to one of the glass doors leading to the balcony and opened it. “You can come out now,” he murmured.</p>
<p>Luigi stepped out into the balcony, dressed again and back in his slippers, hat now on his head. He shivered a bit at the night air and hugged his coat tightly as King Boo ushered him to sit on a bench near the railing, hovering closely.</p>
<p>“Um,” Luigi started timidly, “does he – uh, do they…? Always call you that?”</p>
<p>“Ah,” King Boo laughed, waving a dismissive nub, “I’m not really their father, if that’s what you’re wondering – I’m no boo’s father, but I am King to them all. Some call me King, some call me Boss – Boolossus is the only one who calls me Daddy. Uh, that being said, if you’re into that sort of thing, maybe don’t –“</p>
<p>“Got it, I won’t,” Luigi said sheepishly, taking that mental note, then said curiously “so… they seem pretty close to you, huh.”</p>
<p>“I know I said I wasn’t their father, but… they’re my baby,” King Boo said, a fond smile covering his face, “when I found them, they were all so tiny and helpless and scared… I had to protect them. I taught them how to join together with each other, and now they would rather be whole than separate. Then when that withered old fuck took them and put them in a painting, I…”</p>
<p>Luigi shivered, observing the darkness now creeping into the boo’s eyes, glaring daggers at an unseen thought.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry,” Luigi said gently, softly, “I didn’t know… E-E. Gadd started all this…?” He supposed that was right – in the pursuit of research, the kooky old guy disturbed something he shouldn’t have, then pawning the problem off to someone else. Luigi loved the old guy, but man was he a jerk sometimes…</p>
<p>“Indeed,” King Boo growled, then sighed, “it doesn’t matter – not now, at least. I can stew in my hatred another time.” Luigi nodded, then looked off into the scenery. Twisted trees resembling forms, dancing with the wind in the distance, a cheery glowing light off beyond the hill where the Mushroom Kingdom lay, an ominous red glow of lava on the other side where Bowser’s was.</p>
<p>“Boo,” Luigi played the nickname off his tongue, testing it out, then asked softly, eyes on the horizon, “where do boos come from?”</p>
<p>Luigi waited. And waited. No response came, so he turned his head to see King Boo with a humored expression, cheeks puffed out trying not to laugh. Luigi tilted his head.</p>
<p>“You… you want me to teach you about the – the boos and the bees?” King Boo snorted out – he began cackling at his own joke as Luigi relented, giggling along with him.</p>
<p>“If you want to put it like that,” Luigi laughed, smacking the boo in the side playfully.</p>
<p>“Well,” King Boo began, floating up and down lazily, “boos show up when someone dies. Not everyone turns into a boo – some turn into other ghosts, some are born again, some continue on elsewhere, or go to the ‘great beyond’ or what have you… Boos are special, we… don’t remember who we were before we died.”</p>
<p>King Boo heard Luigi gasp softly, and looked down to see him covering his mouth in concern.</p>
<p>“…you don’t?” Luigi said softly, sadly, genuinely, “that’s so sad… Boo, I’m sorry, I can’t imagine how-“</p>
<p>“Eh, don’t worry about it too much,” King Boo cut him off, waving his nubs, “I’ve been dead for too long to brood on that anymore. Besides – I may not know who I was, but I know who I am now.”</p>
<p>Luigi felt a… warmness in his heart at that, at the sweet, reflecting smile King Boo put on. He smiled back at the boo, placing a hand on his nub. He felt that same warmness spread to his face and his stomach, a domestic fondness. Oh… oh God. This relationship could actually work… why did that terrify him more than it excited him?</p>
<p>“I’m baaaaaack!”</p>
<p>Luigi jumped, removing his hand from King Boo’s as three boos phased through the wall and out onto the balcony with them – two regular boos, one tiny Boolossus between them, holding their hands. Upon seeing Luigi, one of the boos covered their face bashfully, one looked utterly confused, and little Boolossus became incredibly uncomfortable. They whined, retreating behind the confused boo and cowering.</p>
<p>One by one, more of Boolossus showed up with more boos, all having various reactions, yet all staying silent, staring at King Boo, to Luigi, amongst themselves. Finally, when all the boos were gathered on the balcony, all the little Boolossus’s rushed together frantically and reformed, frowning deeply.</p>
<p>“Daddy, why’s the bad man here?” Boolossus asked grumpily.</p>
<p>“Yeah Boss – what gives? Why ain’t he in a paintin’?” a regular boo barked.</p>
<p>Another boo gasped, shouting excitedly, “are we gonna play with him first?! Get our revenge and rough him up before trapping him?!” A symphony of boos seemed to like that idea, making a ruckus.</p>
<p>“No, Booligan – hush,” King Boo snapped, and the boos became silent, Booligan sticking a fat lip out.</p>
<p>“I know what this is about,” a boo sing-songed from one side of the balcony, “this is about what you two were doing in the master bedroom just a while agoooooo!”</p>
<p>“Boolinda,” King Boo warned.</p>
<p>“What! Am I wrong, Boss?” Boolinda swayed back and forth innocently.</p>
<p>King Boo creased his brow, closing his eyes and sighing heavily, “no, dear, you’re not wrong. That is what this is about.”</p>
<p>Opening his eyes, he rose a bit higher to loom over every boo – except Boolossus since they were too big – and he raised his voice to be heard by them all, “alright little ones – yes, Luigi is here and no, he is not in a painting. You’re all mature, so I’ll just say it plainly… he and I are dating now.”</p>
<p>Well, semi-mature. At once, noise erupted from the ghostly crowd – some giggled hard, rolling around in disbelief, some looked bewildered and outraged, some fought amongst themselves, yelling “I told you so! I told you so!”, some squealed and held onto each other, yelling “I knew it! I knew it!”, and some made kissy noises, teasing each other. Boolossus floated absently, looking around at the chaos – they looked up to King Boo and asked innocently, confused, “what’s ‘dating’?”</p>
<p>A boo below them spoke out, “it means they love each other and they’re gonna kiss and hug and make cookies!”</p>
<p>Another boo spoke out, “it means Luigi’s your new Mommy! HAHA!”</p>
<p>Boolossus gasped, looking up at King Boo – they twisted their face, upset, looking like they would cry, “no! I don’t want that – you said he hurts boos, Daddy! He hurt us - you can’t!!”</p>
<p>Luigi held his head in his hands – Mama Mia, this was a mess.</p>
<p>With a loud thunderclap, the sky lit up purple and the boos all startled, Luigi jumped a few feet from the bench and screamed.</p>
<p>“Quiet! All of you!” King Boo roared, his gemmed crown glowing fiercely. The boos cowered now, huddling together close to Boolossus and whimpering.</p>
<p>King Boo sighed, regaining composure. He floated down, close to his boos, and cooed to them gently, “I’m sorry, little ones – I know Luigi was bad before, but he’s our friend now, okay? He won’t hurt any of you or suck any of you up in a vacuum anymore- “</p>
<p>“Wait, really?” a boo chimed up. All the boos seemed to light up curiously now.</p>
<p>“You promise?” Boolossus asked, hopeful. They all looked at Luigi now, who yelped at the sudden wave of attention. King Boo turned to him as well, “well, Luigi?” Luigi noted the look on his face – pleading.</p>
<p>“Y-yes, I promise,” Luigi stuttered out – he smiled at the boos genuinely, trying to steady his voice for them, “I-I promise I won’t vacuum anyone anymore, a-and I’m sorry for hurting you before…”</p>
<p>A bustling rose up from the boos, all perking up and smiling, happy with that response. Luigi looked up at Boolossus, who still looked uncertain, chewing on their lip – when they noticed Luigi watching, they looked away at the floor timidly.</p>
<p>“Now, now,” King Boo chided, raising his voice, “that also means none of you are allowed to hurt Luigi anymore either – no rushing into him, no biting, no bumping. You all need to be nice to him! Now, I want all of you to apologize back to Luigi for hurting him in the past.”</p>
<p>Hearing some groans, King Boo gave the crowd a stink eye, putting his nubs on his hips. After a moment, one boo spoke up quietly, “sorry…” More boos followed them, saying their individual, “I’m sorry…”, “I’m sorry, Mr. Green,” “yeah, sorry, or whatever…”</p>
<p>The boos finally died down, and King Boo looked up at Boolossus. The big boo looked conflicted, pleading at their king, who softened his look for them.</p>
<p>“Please?” he asked sweetly, and Boolossus looked like they wanted to cry again.</p>
<p>“We’re sorry…” they spoke, quiet for their usual booming voice.</p>
<p>Luigi sighed a bit. Was… was it really that easy? He felt the smile stretch across his face, happiness in his heart, and he said, “that’s okay – I forgive you guys!”</p>
<p>“Can we still scare him?” a boo spoke up, floating up above everyone else.</p>
<p>That seemed to make King Boo pause. He stared for a minute, contemplating, then turned to see Luigi shudder, looking at him fearfully – pleading.</p>
<p>King Boo gave him a wicked grin. “As long as you don’t hurt him,” he giggled. Luigi gaped his mouth at him in a scoff.</p>
<p>Finally satisfied, the boos all cheered, floating around in a swirling vortex. King Boo cackled, and the boos all rushed at Luigi at once, who screamed. Expecting the worst, he covered his hands over his face and shrunk in on himself…</p>
<p>He felt snuggling. And nuzzling. And he heard some soft coos and giggles. Opening his eyes, he saw King Boo laughing hard, floating next to Boolossus, who still looked troubled. Luigi found himself unable to move as a squirming mass of boos crowded around him, hugging and nuzzling him from every angle.</p>
<p>He sighed. So this was his fate – if not in a painting, then smothered by boos, all equally excited to have a new friend…</p>
<p>Just then, he heard a ghostly barking. Looking over, Polterpup hopped up from the floor onto the balcony.</p>
<p>“Puppy!” Luigi shouted out happily – almost forgot he took him here.</p>
<p>The Pup ran over excitedly to the voice, then skid to a halt, tilting his head at the sight of Luigi’s face amid a mass of boos. Luigi laughed.</p>
<p>The dog then looked over to King Boo, and craned his head up to look at Boolossus. Boolossus looked at the ghost dog timidly, moving to float behind King Boo a bit.</p>
<p>However, when Pup barked and started jumping up and down, Boolossus gasped, eyes glittering. A huge smile stretched across their huge face, and they started bouncing on the floor with the dog, making the whole house shake.</p>
<p>Soon, the boos had to lift Luigi to keep him from shaking with Boolossus’ bouncing. Boolossus laughed happily, playing with the ghost dog, and King Boo smiled fondly at both scenes.</p>
<p>One obstacle down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both heard an exasperated sigh.</p>
<p>“I don’t like this,” Mario stated plainly, staring beyond his brother standing in front of him, to the round, floating ghost grinning smugly behind.</p>
<p>“Who cares what you like-“</p>
<p>“Hush,” Luigi cut the boo off before he could make anything worse.</p>
<p>It was the next morning.</p>
<p>Luigi had spent the rest of the evening at the boo’s mansion, playing with the boos, reading to them, cleaning the halls, and talking more with his new boyfriend after they all went out to stalk the woods. It was pleasant – he would have to spend more time with the boos to get used to them, but they were simple enough to understand. They were just like kids, honestly.</p>
<p>King Boo had walked him home, chatting with him the whole way and planning for the rough day they were bound to have tomorrow, and the two shared a passionate, warm kiss goodbye.</p>
<p>They were going to tell Mario about it, they had to. Mario meant too much to Luigi for him to keep something like this from him for too long, but he was honestly afraid of how his brother would react… And he found out very quickly that King Boo’s affection for him, unfortunately, did not lessen his hatred for his brother.</p>
<p>Luigi sighed, “I knew you wouldn’t, but hear me out -“</p>
<p>His older brother’s mustache lifted in a sneer directed at the boo, arms crossed on his chest. He said calmly, “go ahead.”</p>
<p>Luigi looked away, picking at his gloves, gathering his thoughts, all while King Boo taunted and mocked Mario.</p>
<p>Speaking softly, Luigi started, “you know how good I am with these things- “</p>
<p>Mario nodded - it was true, Luigi’s kindness could move mountains. Everybody was shocked when he won Bowser over with just a nice afternoon conversation.</p>
<p>Luigi continued, “I... I like him - I want to give him a chance. I feel something, bro, a-and he’s sweet- “</p>
<p>“He’s tried to kill both of us,” Mario interjected gently, eyes softened for his brother.</p>
<p>“I did not!” King Boo rose up in protest, “putting you in a painting won’t kill you!”</p>
<p>“Boo,” Luigi raised his voice, only slightly, and gave the king a hard glare, “please.”</p>
<p>Scoffing, puffing out his huge white cheeks, the boo dramatically crossed his stubby arms and turned away.</p>
<p>Luigi turned back to see Mario look surprised at how easily and differently that interaction just occurred.</p>
<p>“See?” Luigi said gently, “I can handle it - I don’t think he’s planning anything - no, I KNOW he isn’t planning anything at this point- “, his face grew red at the cruel giggle King Boo let slip out behind him but shook his head.</p>
<p>His big brother looked conflicted, and finally let out a sigh, “I’m... not okay with this.”<br/>Luigi deflated. King Boo turned, looking deflated as well, his nubs hung loosely at his sides, his brow creased with worry. He knew how much gaining Mario’s blessing meant to his little plaything.</p>
<p>“You know how many times you’ve come back from fighting ghosts with broken bones or worse,” Mario said sternly, “Luigi, after the first encounter, you had 4 cracked ribs, a broken wrist, a twisted ankle, a black eye, and third-degree burns - not to mention how afraid you were to even leave your room for months.”</p>
<p>“I know, Mario...” Luigi looked down at his feet. He gasped softly as he felt a cold weight on his shoulder, and looked to see King Boo beside him, looking guilty.</p>
<p>“Luigi,” he started, gently, “I promise I will never hurt you again, I will never allow my boos or ghosts to hurt you again, and I will kill anyone else that tries.”</p>
<p>Luigi smiled wide, placing his hand on the nub at his shoulder. Mario placed his hands on his hips, glaring doubtfully at the ghost.</p>
<p>“Look at me sour like that all you want, mushroom man, I didn’t say it for you,” King Boo snarked.</p>
<p>Luigi pat him, sighing, looking his brother in the eyes, “Mario, he... he knew my name. The first time he took you, he knew my name and he used it - it took Bowser almost 10 years just to care enough to remember it! You know how much that means to me...”</p>
<p>Mario lowered his arms to his sides - he did know how much that meant. Luigi was always “the green guy”, “green stache”, “Mario’s little brother”.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Mario,” Luigi took a deep breath, “I... I’m giving this a try.”</p>
<p>Mario stared for a long while - at Luigi, at King Boo, at their hands laid on top of one another. He sighed again, a final time, taking his hat off to scratch at his head.</p>
<p>“I can’t make you do anything, Luigi, and I can’t stop you from doing anything either,” Mario said sadly, slowly, “I trust you, I don’t trust him, but I trust you. And even so, I just need to make it clear that… I don’t have a good feeling about this.”</p>
<p>“I understand Mario, I know you’re just looking out for me,” Luigi walked forward, pulling his big brother into a hug that was happily returned.</p>
<p>“I do have one request, though,” Mario murmured, patting Luigi’s back.</p>
<p>“Anything, Mario!” Luigi pulled back, hands on his brother’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Mario creased his brow, leaning forward to drive how important this was, “I want you to go talk to Peach about this.”</p>
<p>“U-uh, okay? Why, exactly?” Luigi asked, scratching his mustache.</p>
<p>“She’s better with this kind of thing - uh, relationships, I mean. And she loves you, bro, she’ll make sure you’re safe,” Mario chuckled, reaching up to pat his brother’s head, “and tell her I’m, uh... ‘allowing’ this, I guess? So she doesn’t, y’know, completely freak out.”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” King Boo glared, pressing himself up against Luigi.</p>
<p>“It means you’re going too, boo-brain,” Mario stuck his tongue out.</p>
<p>King Boo sputtered, “wha - you -! Me - going to HER castle?! Insanity - her decor looks like the inside of a candy shop! It’s hideous! Royalty should have more taste!”</p>
<p>“Your interior design isn’t much better, Boo,” Luigi shot back, grinning, “let’s just say... it’s as dead as you are?”</p>
<p>The boo looked utterly flustered now, flabbergasted, as Mario burst out laughing, and his boyfriend giggling. He blushed hotly, “WHAT?! How DARE you! You never told me you thought that, you scoundrel!”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright - if you’re gonna start a lover’s quarrel thing, don’t do it in my house,” Mario waved his hands, motioning them both to the door, still giggling. Luigi nodded, and King Boo merely scoffed and phased through the front door rudely. Before Luigi could open the door to follow, he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I love you, bro, I’m always going to be here for you,” Mario said, seriously.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Mario,” Luigi said, puffing his chest out, “thank you for listening...”</p>
<p>“Always, bro - I’ll give Peach a call and let her know you’ll be visiting. Should I, um... warn her for you?” Mario added.</p>
<p>“Hah! It’d be better than walking up to the castle with the King of Boos unannounced - I’d appreciate that,” Luigi chuckled.</p>
<p>“Luigiiiiiiiii!” they both heard a ghostly wailing from outside - a rather bossy and impatient ghostly wail.</p>
<p>“Coming!” Luigi yelled, “bye bro!”</p>
<p>“Bye bye, bro!” Mario closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>Luigi jogged up to King Boo, who floated under a shady tree with his back turned away from the cottage.</p>
<p>“You know, for a King, you’re a real brat,” Luigi huffed, pinching the boo’s thick white cheek. He felt a cold white nub grip his wrist and yank his hand off of the boo’s face.</p>
<p>“Yeah? And you’re an awfully naughty little thing,” King Boo growled, “insulting my decorations... the nerve - you’re lucky you’re cute.”</p>
<p>“Mama Mia, you’re really caught up on that, huh?” Luigi laughed a bit, then yelped as the grip on his wrist tightened.</p>
<p>“Of course I am! Everything I do and strive for is in regard to my glorious mansion!” King Boo huffed then, letting go of his boyfriend’s hand, “whatever. You’re getting punished when we get home anyway.”</p>
<p>“WHAT?!” Luigi squealed, scrambling to follow the ghost as he began floating down the path without him, “what is that even supposed to mean?!”</p>
<p>“You can think about it and suffer while we talk to your little princess,” King Boo giggled evilly.</p>
<p>Well, Mario went well enough, he guessed – so much for the date they had planned for the rest of the day…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Lifelong Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two lovebirds visit Peach, and everything goes... right? Luigi feels like he's dreaming. <br/>(More fluff!!)</p>
<p>Alright! That takes care of everything I had in my notes for a while, I know its a lot to update at once hehe, I'll be working on more soon! Expect Daisy and Bowser soon!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun’s rays were quickly warming Luigi up just right, and he found himself walking a bit slower, calmer. Mario’s house had a lot of trees around it, lining the pathways to it, but the Mushroom Kingdom was a vast, open prairie with wildflowers and mushroom patches. </p>
<p>Closing in on the kingdom barrier, Luigi checked his phone, and sure enough, Mario had texted him a while ago that Peach was now expecting them, at least. Sighing, he turned to his boyfriend, who looked absolutely miserable. His tongue was flopped out and panting like a dog, his eyes and top lip were scrunched up angrily - boos don’t do very well in the light, let alone direct sunlight. </p>
<p>“U-um, do you need to take a break...?” Luigi spoke gently, concerned.</p>
<p>“No, lets just get there,” King Boo panted out, frustrated.</p>
<p>“We’re almost there,” Luigi cooed, patting his side, making himself walk faster.</p>
<p>Approaching one of the gates, Luigi saw the Toad guards scramble, talking frantically amongst themselves and pointing at them. </p>
<p>“Hey guys,” Luigi greeted nervously with a wave of his hand. The Toads righted themselves, standing stiffly with spears at their sides.</p>
<p>“...Luigi,” the main Toad in a metal helmet greeted him formally, then looked over, swallowing hard, “... K-King Boo... her lordship Princess Peach, graciously invites you to share tea with her in the sitting roo- ACK!” The Toad’s metal helmet clanged as another Toad smacked it with his spear end, “it’s ‘ladyship’ not ‘lordship’, you mushhead!” the Toad hissed quietly. </p>
<p>The guard Toad flustered, “u-uh! Her LADYSHIP, Princess Peach, graciously- “</p>
<p>“Shove it up your ass and just take us there, you insect,” King Boo snarled, flashing his canines, which were about the length of the Toads’ entire bodies. </p>
<p>The Toads all shouted in fear and scrambled to open the gate, ushering the two forward towards the castle. Luigi groaned, wiping his hand over his face. </p>
<p>On the cobblestone path, Luigi felt his embarrassment heighten as Toad villagers whispered amongst themselves and pointed at the giant boo beside him, some screaming and running into their homes in fear - if the boo wasn’t so out of breath and agitated, he’d be eating it up. Luigi, on the other hand, pulled his hat brim down to his face and whimpered. </p>
<p>Arriving at the entrance to the castle, the guard Toad walked over to the fellow guard Toads at the castle doors, preparing to hand the two off to them, when King Boo exclaimed loudly, “UGH, FINALLY!” </p>
<p>The boo rushed forward, past everyone, to phase through the door himself. The Toads all yelled and cowered in fear, Luigi yelped, running to catch up before the boo could cause any further trouble. </p>
<p>Luigi pushed open the heavy castle door, and immediately heard King Boo, “BLECK! Oh God, it’s even worse than I imagined!” </p>
<p>“Boo!” Luigi shouted, eyebrows down in anger.</p>
<p>“What?! Look at this place! It’s disgus- “</p>
<p>“Boo!” Luigi tried to shout angrily, but it just came out as a desperate whine. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, it served to shut the boo up, who turned to look at his boyfriend grumpily. </p>
<p>“Thank you...” Luigi sighed, taking his hat off to run his fingers through his hair. He shivered when he felt the boo’s presence next to him, face softened but still annoyed - a habit, he started to notice. Maybe it was because he was a being sensitive to feeling and energy, that he would come closer to comfort Luigi when he was upset, but it was a habit... he appreciated. </p>
<p>Luigi heard the gate opening behind him, and immediately put his palm out. He saw a Toad guard timidly looking at them, and he answered before they even step foot inside, “I-I know where it is - don’t worry about it!” </p>
<p>The Toad looked relieved, and nodded as they closed the door back. </p>
<p>Luigi sighed, fixing his hat. He regarded his boyfriend, “alright - stay close to me- “</p>
<p>“Oh you won’t have to worry about that,” King Boo snarked.</p>
<p>“And please,” Luigi pleaded, tired edge to his voice, “please TRY to be civil and polite... for me?” </p>
<p>King Boo stayed silent for a moment, observing his boyfriend - then he pushed forward, snuggling his face into Luigi’s back, “yeah, okay,” he mumbled into him, vibrating Luigi’s body. </p>
<p>Luigi said his thanks, patting the boo, before walking forward, down the hall to the sitting room. </p>
<p>Many times over the years, he’s been in the castle - it was like a second home to him, and Peach always made sure of that. Many people tried to joke with him before, that perhaps since he knew Peach personally, that he’d reveal the “sweet, royal mask” she wore in public. He would always shoot those people down - Peach was an angel, in public and in private. Knowing her personally and being close to her only brought forth more love and compassion - sure she had a sassy streak, but it was endearing, never cruel or nasty. The princess had nothing but love and understanding in her heart for every creature, even Bowser.</p>
<p>So... why was he so nervous, all of a sudden? </p>
<p>His shoes made a loud noise with every step on the marble flooring, echoing against the pink and white walls, trimmed with gold. Luigi felt the boo snuggle harder into his back, shielding his face from having to witness the vomit-inducing pink velvet curtains. Luigi finally found the set of doors he was looking for, and saw Toadsworth standing before the doors.</p>
<p>“Ah, Master Luigi!” Toadsworth exclaimed happily, shuffling forward with his cane - he then looked awkwardly at the white mass behind Luigi, “a-and Master Boo...”</p>
<p>King Boo’s merely grumbled a growl.</p>
<p>“Chancellor,” Luigi greeted him, “is Peach waiting for us?” </p>
<p>“Yes, dear boy, right in here - she has tea and treats for you!” Toadsworth said warmly. </p>
<p>The old Toad then looked to be contemplating something, thumb rubbing his cane. </p>
<p>“Um... c-can we go in...?” Luigi asked, suddenly unsure. That seemed to snap Toadsworth out of his trance, and he jumped, “o-oh! Yes, of course!” </p>
<p>He opened the door big enough to fit his head in and announce, “my lady, your guests are here,” then nodded to the two and made his leave down the hall, albeit looking back nervously. </p>
<p>“Finally - God, fuck,” King Boo cursed under his breath, using his weight to push Luigi forward into the door. </p>
<p>Inside, the room was a warm pink, long drapery hung on a high ceiling. There were two giant mirrors on two of the walls, and the other wall was comprised of mostly windows, letting in the sunlight. The walls were lined with flowerpots, and two large sofas corralled a center, elegant coffee table in the middle. Peach sat on one sofa, hands folded neatly on her lap, looking small and fragile compared to the massive, over the top room around her. </p>
<p>Luigi was grateful when the boo moved to float beside him rather than behind him. <br/>Hearing the door open, Peach lifted her long lashes to look up at the two - bathed in the gentle rays, she looked as lovely as ever. Her face immediately lit up with happiness.</p>
<p>“Luigi!” she said, standing and opening her arms. She rushed over, dress billowing a bit at the movement - Luigi giggled a bit when he noticed her in socks, no heels, reminding him of their informal relationship. She pulled the plumber into a tight hug - her hugs were always the best, as she’d hold you against her soft chest and bathe you in her sweet perfume. Luigi wrapped his arms around her small waist, “Peach! It’s been a while!” </p>
<p>Stepping back, she turned to King Boo and bowed, graceful and noble, long hair bending around her tilted face.</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to have you here, King Boo,” she spoke clear and calm, a purely welcoming tone, in contrast to the usual suspicion or nervousness from others when speaking to him. </p>
<p>King Boo’s face was still contorted, Luigi noted, yet he answered clearly, “it’s a... pleasure to be here, Princess.” It was forced, but Luigi appreciated him putting in the effort.</p>
<p>“Princess,” Luigi said, gaining her attention, “can we, um - c-can we maybe turn off the lights and cover the windows?” </p>
<p>He felt King Boo lurch beside him and turn to him, face blushed and desperate. Peach put a hand to her mouth, “oh! Of course! I’m so sorry, I should have realized - I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>Luigi saw King Boo swallow a comeback and eyed him, almost reading his mind. As Peach turned her back to start undoing the curtains over the windows, King Boo quickly floated over and placed a series of kisses against Luigi’s lips and face. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Luigi whispered and giggled, stroking the boo’s cheeks. </p>
<p>King Boo moved away to go flick the light switch, and turning his head, Luigi saw Peach keenly watching them out of the corner of her vision - she put on a sly smile at being caught. Luigi blushed, giving her a smile and shrugging. </p>
<p>After the room had been sufficiently dimmed, now only a faint trickle of sunlight creeping in, King Boo floated high and let out a long sigh, shivering in the darkness. </p>
<p>“Better?” Luigi asked, chuckling.</p>
<p>“Much better,” King Boo mumbled happily, rolling over to be belly up in the air, tongue out. </p>
<p>“Hehe, I’m glad,” Peach giggled, gesturing to the couch, “have a seat, please!” </p>
<p>Luigi kicked off his shoes and sat on the couch facing the windows, feeling himself sink into the huge cushion. He removed his hat and placed it on the table. King Boo lowered down next to him, barely making a dent, tail wiggling to get comfortable. </p>
<p>“I figured since it was a hot day, you’d appreciate some cold lemonade instead of hot tea,” Peach said, pouring two tall glasses and setting them in front of the two, “but I can have tea made if you’d prefer, of course!” She sat back down on the opposite couch, bringing her legs up underneath her. </p>
<p>Luigi grabbed the glass and took a sip immediately, humming at how sweet it was. Then he noticed King Boo staring at the glass, flicking his gaze down at it and up to Peach - not suspiciously, but...</p>
<p>“Do you... not like lemonade, King Boo?” she asked politely, leaning forward. </p>
<p>“...I’m fine with it. It’s just...” he trailed off, looking down at Luigi. He floated forward and grabbed the glass, which it then became obvious what his trouble was as the glass looked absolutely tiny in his nub. Luigi snorted, covering his mouth, and the boo gave him a glare. </p>
<p>Before Peach could move to stand up, King Boo spoke, “let me just make this easier.” <br/>Once again, as before, the jeweled crown began to glow, turning the room purple as it lifted from his head - in a crackle and flash, his human form now sat where his boo form had been. The glass now looked normal clutched in his hand. Luigi blushed, eyes wide and taken aback that he’d be willing to show this form to Peach. </p>
<p>Luigi looked up to see Peach, also blushing - the pink dusting her cheeks matched her outfit perfectly - hand on her mouth and chest in shock. King Boo looked at her and narrowed his eyes, “what?” </p>
<p>Her gaze roamed across his body, then to Luigi - and the plumber felt himself scowl at the absolute mushroom-eating grin spreading across her face.</p>
<p>“Peach!” he squealed, embarrassed. </p>
<p>She tilted her head back and laughed heartily, and Luigi couldn’t stop himself from her. King Boo, on the other hand, looked at them both annoyed. </p>
<p>“What’s so funny?!” he demanded.</p>
<p>“Oh no - I’m sorry! I’m not, hehe, I’m not laughing at you,” Peach giggled, waving her hand, “it’s just- “</p>
<p>“She has her mind in the gutter,” Luigi filled in for her, and the two kept laughing. </p>
<p>King Boo frowned and watched the two laugh themselves silly, only the way... two lifelong best friends could. He’d never seen the princess this relaxed, sitting informally, without shoes, laughing like a schoolgirl at a slumber party. </p>
<p>He took a sip of the lemonade in his hand, and was grateful the two humans were too busy laughing to notice his face of disgust. Lemonade was supposed to be sour, this was too damn sweet, like everything else in here - sweet and sugary and nice. Disgusting. He coughed into his hand and placed the glass down, and with another spark of energy, turned back into his boo form. </p>
<p>“Fine then. If I am to be ogled at, then you can do so to my normal form,” he grumbled, crossing his nubs and ignoring the look of disappointment on Peach’s face, “now then, Princess - why are we even here?” </p>
<p>“Ah, right,” Peach calmed herself down and closed her eyes, “about your relationship, of course. Let me make something clear- “</p>
<p>When Peach opened her eyes, King Boo felt himself actually shiver - with the sunlight behind her, her face and front were in darkness, her low brows made her eyes harder than they already were, and her smile was no longer warm and welcoming, it was ominous and... forced. </p>
<p>“I am doing this for Mario, and I am doing this for Luigi - in no way am I doing this for you,” “what I will advise you of today is not advice, but a warning - you have no choice but to comply. If you break his heart, I will see it as a declaration of war against this kingdom, and I will have no problem deploying every asset at my expense to do away with you. Am I clear?” </p>
<p>King Boo had his mouth in a thin line, eyebrows high - where did this come from, deep within the sweet pink princess? He glanced over to Luigi, whose gaze was to the floor, anxious. </p>
<p>King Boo swallowed, laying his glowing eyes on the princess’ dark ones, “clear as the gem in my crown.” </p>
<p>Like the light switch he flicked off moments ago, the princess changed from this regal authority figure demanding respect to her usual graceful and charming self. </p>
<p>“Right then, I’m glad we understand each other,” she said cheerfully, clapping her hands together. King Boo noticed the quiet sigh of relief from his boyfriend next to him. </p>
<p>“Now then, let’s see... relationship basics! Communication is key! If something is bothering you - something the other person did, said, or anything - let the other person know immediately, and the other person must be able open and willing to listen and change behavior, and vice versa - compromise is a good thing,” Peach spoke clearly, using her hands to gesture. Luigi sat patiently, nodding along with her, and King Boo had to force himself not to roll his eyes.</p>
<p>“Let’s see... let’s play a little game! Luigi,” Peach looked to the plumber, “what are some things you like about King Boo? Anything! Tell me why you decided to date him.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Luigi blinked, taken off guard, “u-um... well, he’s confident and passionate, mysterious, um... h-he’s sweet and caring to his boos, a-and me now.” </p>
<p>Beside him, the boo’s ego seemed to absolutely swell, a wide smirk on his face. </p>
<p>Peach nodded, “okay - and what are some things you don’t particularly like about him? I know this relationship is new and you two haven’t been able to establish bad habits yet, but base level things.”</p>
<p>King Boo frowned now - what’s there to possibly dislike? He was perfect king, a perfect gentleman, and a perfect boyfr-</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t really like how he puts people in paintings, especially my brother,” Luigi said plainly, earning a scowl from the boo.</p>
<p>King Boo chimed in, “wha- it’s the truest form of art! To capture life is to- “</p>
<p>“King Boo,” Peach said sternly, in a monotone, commanding voice - and King Boo got quiet - she added sweetly, “it’s not your turn. Luigi, go ahead.”</p>
<p>“U-uh,” he stuttered nervously, “you can be really... cruel, and hurt other people’s feelings. A-and you seem to overreact a bit...” </p>
<p>Looking over, Luigi saw the boo’s cheeks flushed angrily and puffed out, with his eyebrows were creased low - he looked like a grumpy marshmallow. </p>
<p>Luigi sighed, giggling in defeat, “but he’s just so darn cute.”</p>
<p>King Boo huffed at that, turning away sharply in dramatic anger. Peach giggled as well, “good! That’s a good start, and this is a good exercise to do again later on! King Boo, it’s your turn - what are the things you like about Luigi? What made you want to date him?”</p>
<p>King Boo took a second to side stare at the princess, then turned his body back to face them. He used a sharp canine to chew at his bottom lip - he wanted to say “this game is stupid, your castle is ugly, your boyfriend smells, and I’m leaving so I can fuck my new boyfriend in peace,” but Lord knows he couldn’t... why couldn’t he do that again? Ah yes, it would hurt Luigi’s feelings, and that was something new he was getting used to...<br/>So instead, he mumbled, “I like... his... face?” </p>
<p>Luigi looked disappointed, and King Boo frowned desperately, eyes pleading “hey, I’m not good at this.” </p>
<p>Peach, however, nodded patiently and gently encouraged him, “yes, elaborate on that!”</p>
<p>King Boo pursed his lips, “um... his mustache is cute... he’s little, like a boo. Um... I was better at this in private.” </p>
<p>Luigi nodded. </p>
<p>Peach still had a positive tone, “that’s alright! Now, what about his personality do you like?” </p>
<p>“Oh,” King Boo scratched his nub against his cheek, “I like how shy he is... yet determined, fearful yet confident... it takes a big man to defeat me, and that I can respect- “</p>
<p>“RESPECT!” Peach suddenly exclaimed, causing the two of them to yelp and jump, “that’s another big thing! You two must respect each other’s boundaries and feelings! Always!”</p>
<p>She blushed then, waving her hand, “sorry, I interrupted - please go on!”</p>
<p>King Boo shook his head, “uh - yes, well. He’s... a funny little man. I’m very entertained with him.” </p>
<p>“Aww,” Peach cooed, then clapped her hands again, “now then, the things you dislike about him?”</p>
<p>King Boo pursed his lips, then frowned, turning to glare at Luigi, “well, he’s always ruining my plans, locking me away- “</p>
<p>“Well, King Boo,” Peach interjected softly, and the boo turned to her sharply, “I’m sorry to interrupt again, but - those are things that are... subject to change now that you two are dating. Am I correct? Luigi?” </p>
<p>Luigi nodded, placing a warm hand on boo’s nub, “yeah, I - l-like I said before, I won’t be locking you up, s-so long as you don’t lock me, or Mario, in a painting either.”</p>
<p>“… and we already made nice with the boos,” King Boo said gently, eyes lidded. </p>
<p>“Right, I won’t suck them up anymore,” Luigi restated, nodding. </p>
<p>“But you shied away from them yesterday...” King Boo said sorrowfully, then chuckled slightly, “I guess because they’re little bullies, aren’t they?” </p>
<p>Luigi chuckled too, then looked down at their joined hands, “I know, I’m trying to… get over my fear, I guess – it’s hard when they keep popping out and scaring me…” </p>
<p>“I can assure you, they scare you because they like you - that’s the only way they know to show affection,” King Boo laughed gently, then looked up into Luigi’s eyes, “I’ll give them a stern talking-to about pranking you, darling.” </p>
<p>The two stared deeply into each other’s eyes - one a vibrant, shimmering purple, the other a crystalline ocean of royal blue - both warm and inviting. King Boo smirked, canines peeking out, and Luigi smiled happily in return. </p>
<p>The two startled, however, as they heard a sniffling noise beside them. They turned to see Peach, hands covering her mouth, eyes large and teary. Lowering her hands, she sported a huge smile, and her voice came out in a high squeal, “ooooh-! You two are just adorable! This is going so well already!” </p>
<p>Luigi laughed, scratching the back of his head, and King Boo groaned, finally letting himself roll his eyes. </p>
<p>Peach wiped a tear from her eye, laughing, “ah - well, I have more advice to give, but how about a little break? I baked a cake for you two earlier - shall I go get it?” </p>
<p>King Boo perked up then, suddenly very interested, “what kind of cake?” </p>
<p>“Ah - red velvet with cream cheese frosting!” Peach exclaimed, happy to have peaked the cold boo’s interest. </p>
<p>King Boo made a bit of a face, then shrugged, “eh, it’s better than vanilla.” </p>
<p>“You don’t like vanilla?” Luigi asked, a disappointed edge to his voice, “what would you have wanted instead?” </p>
<p>“Chocolate,” the boo answered, almost too quickly, tongue flopping out, “double chocolate fudge, with chocolate chips, and chocolate sprinkles, and chocolate syrup inside!” </p>
<p>The two humans began giggling, and King Boo blushed, puffing his cheeks back out. </p>
<p>“Well, I think you’ll enjoy this cake anyway - wait until you see how it’s decorated!” <br/>Peach moved to stand, and just then, Luigi felt his phone go off against his leg, and discreetly checked it - it was a call from E. Gadd. </p>
<p>He truly did regret giving the old man his number sometimes, he didn’t know how to text, and if Luigi didn’t answer, he’d send a Toad out to check on him. But what in God’s name could he want right now...?</p>
<p>“Oh, P-Peach, I need to take this,” Luigi said gently, motioning to his phone. </p>
<p>“Oh! Go on ahead then, I’ll have the cake here for you when you come back,” Peach nodded graciously, heading to the side door behind a curtain.</p>
<p>“I’m coming too,” King Boo said, as if it weren’t obvious, rushing forward to phase out into the hall. Luigi waved to Peach before following, opening the door. </p>
<p>“YOU FUNGUSHEADED FREAKS - GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!” </p>
<p>Luigi jumped as he heard King Boo roar, looking to see Toadsworth and a crowd of Toad guards, maids, and assistants all scrambling away from the door and down the hall, obviously having been listening in. Luigi groaned, putting the phone to his ear. </p>
<p>“‘yello?” Luigi answered - King Boo floated closely with a neutral expression. </p>
<p>“Luigi my boy!” E. Gadd exclaimed from the other side, “is it true?! You and King Boo?!”</p>
<p>Luigi felt the air leave his lungs as his eyes went wide - King Boo jumped, floating back in shock, having heard as well. </p>
<p>“What - who - you, I-“ Luigi sputtered, panicking, “wh-wh-what about me and King Boo?!”</p>
<p>“Mario told me a few minutes ago - is it true you’re in a relationship?!”</p>
<p>“I KNEW IT - THAT RED POTBELLIED GOOMBA FUCKER- “<br/>“BOO!” Luigi placed a hand on the boo’s mouth before he could continue to curse - in Peach’s castle walls, no less. </p>
<p>“That’s his voice I hear! It IS true! Criminy!! This - this is-!” </p>
<p>Luigi winced, trying to hold King Boo’s rage back and also balance the phone, though not wanting to hear the scolding he was about to receive- </p>
<p>“MARVELOUS!”</p>
<p>Luigi froze. </p>
<p>King Boo froze. </p>
<p>“What?” King Boo mumbled past the hands on his big lips. </p>
<p>“Marvelous! Simply marvelous!” they heard E. Gadd shout in glee from the other side of the phone. They exchanged confused glances, then King Boo furrowed his brow as Luigi went as stark white as he was. He mouthed the word “what?”, and Luigi merely glanced off to the side.</p>
<p>“Oh no...” he whispered, barely audible. </p>
<p>“My boy - please! You MUST tell me everything!” E. Gadd shouted.</p>
<p>“No, no,” Luigi said, panic growing.</p>
<p>“This is an entirely new area of study I’ve never considered before,” E. Gadd began to ramble excitedly, “what does he feel like? What does he smell like? Taste like?”</p>
<p>“No, no, NO!” Luigi’s face became beet red, clutching the phone hard. King Boo merely floated in absolute horror. </p>
<p>“Have you two copulated yet?! Can ghosts even do that?! I must know, how- “</p>
<p>“JESUSCHRISTI’MATTHEPRINCESS’CASTLEI’LLCALLYOUBACKBYE,” Luigi outright screamed, jerking back and pressing the hang up button faster than he’s ever moved in his life. </p>
<p>Luigi panted hard, hand to his chest - he only snapped out of his horror when he heard a goofy giggling begin to bubble beside him. Turning his head, the giggling quickly became chuckling, then loud cackling as King Boo’s tongue rolled out, waving his nubs frantically. </p>
<p>“THIS IS NOT FUNNY!” Luigi hissed, placing both hands to cover over his face. King Boo continued to laugh, doing a few rolls midair, before finally calming down, absolutely out of breath. </p>
<p>“Oh... oh man,” the boo panted, “well - that’s one reaction I never expected we’d get.” </p>
<p>“I would have rathered him be furious and vow never to speak to me again...” Luigi mumbled into his hands. </p>
<p>“I would have been happy with that as well,” King Boo nodded, “come on, darling - the sooner we finish with Toadstool, the sooner we can go home and ‘copulate’ again.”</p>
<p>“Boo, I swear to God- “</p>
<p>King Boo giggled cruelly, swooping to snatch Luigi’s hat from him, rustle his hair, and float back through the door, hat in hand. Luigi groaned, wiping his face to get his color back to normal, placing his phone back in his pocket.</p>
<p>Entering back into the sitting room, Luigi analyzed the sight before him.</p>
<p>King Boo hung in the air, Luigi’s hat on the ground, having been dropped from apparent shock, eyes wide as dinner plates, mouth as wide as an oven. Before him, on the coffee table, he stared at a triple layered cake, as tall as Luigi, and covered... in little boos. White boos, accented with black for details, and red for their mouths, with various expressions - some laughing with their tongues out, and some blushing and cowering as they often did when looked at. At the very top, the cake topper was fashioned as King Boo’s crown, purple jewel and everything. Beside it, Peach stood excitedly, hands clasped together on her chest hopefully.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” she bit her lip, bouncing on her heels excitedly. </p>
<p>For a moment, the room was silent - King Boo not answering. Peach’s excitement did not fade, but Luigi felt himself grow a bit worried...</p>
<p>Then, in a flash, the giant boo rushed forward, scooping the princess up and twirling her around - she squealed in surprise and glee, and Luigi yelped in shock. </p>
<p>“TOADSTOOL! YOU WONDERFUL SAINT - ITS GLORIOUS!” King Boo exclaimed, throwing her up into the air and catching her like a child. He set her down quickly and began floating around the cake, analyzing each side and angle. </p>
<p>He started assigning names to each individual boo, as if Peach knew them all like he did and made them according to their personalities. Meanwhile, Luigi, mouth gaped, looked over at Peach as if he had just seen the impossible - Peach, on the other hand, looked at him with the most cheerful face imaginable, almost as if saying “did you see that?!”</p>
<p>“They’re all so lovingly crafted... I almost can’t bring myself to eat it...” King Boo trailed off, whining, putting his nubs to his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Come on - it’s a cake! I made it to BE eaten!” Peach exclaimed, coming over to offer the boo a plate. He took it, which again, looked tiny compared to his body, and looked around for which piece he would take first. Peach walked over and handed Luigi a plate as well, bending down to smile at him.</p>
<p>Luigi looked to her and whispered, “I... cannot believe he just did that - he’s been grumpy all day.”</p>
<p>“I think he’s a keeper,” she whispered giddily. </p>
<p>“WHAT?” he whisper-yelled, “I mean - I-I wouldn’t be giving it a shot if I didn’t agree, but- y-you think so...?”</p>
<p>“Luigi,” Peach whispered gently then, putting her hand to his shoulder, “I’m just SO glad you didn’t choose Bowser- “</p>
<p>“Awe ‘oo ‘wo ‘alking abou’ mne?” </p>
<p>The two turned to see King Boo’s cheeks stuffed with cake, frosting covering his face and nubs, and about a third of the cake gone already - he was trying to look angry, but with his cheeks full like a chipmunk, the two humans burst out laughing. </p>
<p>“‘ey!!” King Boo shouted through his mouth full. He paused and finally swallowed, using his blue tongue to clean his face, “you know, I’m getting real sick of you two giggling like schoolgirls over me.” </p>
<p>Luigi came over and wiped some leftover frosting off of the boo’s cheek, licking it off of his finger while making eye contact - the boo blushed and stuck his tongue out at the little man. </p>
<p>“I’m guessing you enjoyed it?” Peach came over, cutting herself a slice.</p>
<p>“Would I have eaten that much if I didn’t?” the boo remarked, floating over to sit back down. </p>
<p>“Yes – if you were trying to be nice about my baking skills,” Peach snickered, sitting down with her slice.</p>
<p>“I am not nice,” King Boo said plainly.</p>
<p>The two humans gave him the two sassiest, smuggest looks he’d ever seen. </p>
<p>“I am not nice!” King Boo yelled, “I’m evil – see?” He leaned forward, opening his mouth wide, showing off his huge teeth and tongue, giving a ghostly shriek – he put on a terrifying face that could make any Toad or Koopa faint in fear.</p>
<p>Luigi scooped a spoonful of cake, bent the spoon backwards, and flung it into his open mouth. King Boo sputtered, coughing, then grumbled as Peach laughed and Luigi snickered. </p>
<p>Peach started talking to King Boo about politics, his reign over Boo Woods, his handlings as a King – boring things that Luigi honestly did not understand very well. King Boo spoke regally, one monarch to another, and Luigi figured he didn’t get to do this very often. </p>
<p>Taking a few bites of cake, and moaning at how incredible Peach’s baking was, he pulled his phone out. He texted Mario, “going well with Peach but did you really need to call E.Gadd??? &gt;:(”</p>
<p>Mario replied within the minute, “im sorry, did he react badly?”</p>
<p>Luigi typed back, “he asked me what boos tasted like, among other things.”</p>
<p>Luigi scoffed at Mario’s reply, “lmao bro”.</p>
<p>“You’re a crocus fan!” he heard Peach exclaim.</p>
<p>“Of course,” King Boo chuckled proudly, “they’re purple like my eyes, they represent dignity and royalty! And simple looking, like boos – a superior flower, really! It makes sense that you’re a peony girl.”</p>
<p>When did they start talking about flowers?</p>
<p>“How did you know that?!” Peach inquired, smirking, “and why’s that make sense?”</p>
<p>“This castle is littered with them!” King Boo exclaimed, “and is it not obvious? Pink, and fluttery like your dress! And compassion and elegance!” </p>
<p>Peach laughed heartily then, “why thank you! I never expected you, of all people, to be a flower connoisseur as well!”</p>
<p>“Flowers represent life, you tend to gravitate towards those things when you’re dead,” King Boo mused, “but I do read a lot.” He looked over to his boyfriend then, smiling and blushing, “what’s your favorite flower, darling?”</p>
<p>“U-uh, I don’t know flowers by name…” Luigi blushed sheepishly. He thought for a second, “dandelions? Maybe? You can make wishes on them!”</p>
<p>Peach let out a small growl, “ah, I can’t stand when those are in my garden, a pesky weed- “</p>
<p>King Boo snorted and scoffed, cutting her off, “a weed indeed – shame, princess! Every flower has meaning – dandelions mean healing from hardship, a cheery little flower that still smiles up at the sun even when gardeners spit on it in hatred! It can grow anywhere, and it can even be eaten! An unappreciated flower, if you ask me.”</p>
<p>Luigi felt his heart beat harder, faster. Was he saying that about the flower, or… him? Well, maybe not the “eaten” part… His face grew hot.</p>
<p>Was it his soft heart? Or... he was really falling for the boo, wasn’t he…?</p>
<p>Luigi grew afraid Peach would be upset at the boo snapping at her – but looking at her, the princess’ mouth was gaping in a playful, mock scoff, leaning back with a hand on her chest. She was trying to look angry while trying not to laugh. </p>
<p>She quirked her brow playfully, lidding her eyes and leaning in, “so what does that have to do with Luigi…?”</p>
<p>King Boo’s eyes went wide, and he blushed, embarrassed, realizing that he did analyze both him and the flower together in such a defensive way. He looked at Luigi… and smiled then. He tilted the man’s chin up with his nub, “it’s a cute little flower, just like you’re my cute little flower, darling.” The boo leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead. </p>
<p>A familiar fangirl squealing at their side had King Boo rolling his eyes with a smirk, “rude.” Luigi, on the other hand, was dizzy – a terrible, terrible telltale tugging at his heart, and not the kind when a ghost jumps out and scares him. He wanted to lean into the boo, kiss him more, feverishly – he had to get out of here. </p>
<p>“U-um, well Peach – we did have other things to do today,” Luigi said suddenly, grabbing his hat. He thumbed the fabric nervously, “was there… anything else you had to say? How do you… I mean, what do you think of…” he trailed off, unsure of what he even meant.</p>
<p>“I approve,” she said plainly, with a smile. </p>
<p>Luigi felt himself let out a breath of relief he never realized he had been holding, placing his hat on his head, “thank you, Peach, that means a lot.” He stood, slipping his shoes back on as King Boo rubbed his back. </p>
<p>“It was a pleasure talking with you, princess,” unlike before, King Boo’s words were not forced in the slightest, “and that cake was divine!”</p>
<p>“Why thank you! Please, call me Peach,” Peach exclaimed cheerfully, “it was nice talking to someone who also enjoys baking and gardening for once! We’ll have to do this again, maybe a double date with Mario!” She sent a wink to Luigi who laughed and rushed forward to wrap his arms around her. </p>
<p>With their final goodbyes, and a leftover container full of cake, the plumber and his boo boyfriend exited the castle, to the bewilderment of the Toads watching them. King Boo went to float towards an exit gate, but a tug on his nub had him turn around. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Luigi said low, gently, “come here for a second?” He pointed to a large, shady tree against a castle wall, secluded. The boo shrugged and followed. </p>
<p>“Yes, darling?” he chuckled. </p>
<p>He gasped softly as the plumber leaned up and kissed him, and he moaned, deepening it. He felt a warm hand against his cheek, thumb rubbing into his face gently. They pulled back, panting, eyes caught with one another. It was electric, it was heated, it was tense, in a good way. </p>
<p>Luigi opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, contemplating, blushing hard.</p>
<p>“Thank you, for being nice today. Thank you… for dating me,” Luigi settled on saying that. </p>
<p>It was too early to say what he wanted to… they had only been dating for two days! But… they knew each other for years…</p>
<p>“…of course, my little flower,” King Boo said softly, nuzzling his face in Luigi’s own.</p>
<p>His dead heart ached at not hearing the three words he had been expecting… soon, he soothed himself. Soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>